Fairy Godparent Debut
by Expatkiwi
Summary: Sequel to PostGrad Summer.  While Cosmo and Wanda tend to Tammy and Tommy Turner, newly married fairies Brendan and Timantha are assigned to their first godchild.  Her name is Penny Pennington and she lives in Dimmsdale...
1. Chapter 1

FAIRY GODPARENT DEBUT

Set sixteen years after 'Post Grad Summer', the children of Cosmo, Wanda, Luther, and Agatha have finally been given their first assignment as fairy godparents. Note: The usual blurb about not my owning FOP, etc., etc., etc…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER ONE

"Fairy Godparents?" The little girl said in amazement, not certain that that was what she had heard from these winged and crowned floating beings that had just appeared in her room.

"That's correct", the male one said, "I'm Brendan, and my wife and I have been assigned to be your very own fairy godparents!"

"This must be some kind of dream", the girl said, shaking her head some, "this knid of thing never happens to me".

"It isn't a dream, Penny", the female fairy assured her, "I'm Timantha, and we have been officially assigned to you. To one Miss Penny Pennington of Dimmsdale, California".

"You're not figments of my imagination, are you?" Penny asked, still not quite believing her eyes.

Brendan floated down close to Penny. He reached out a hand to Penny's, and touched it. Penny's eyes widened.

"You're real!" Penny exclaimed, "But how? And why me?"

"Fairy Godparents are assigned to help sad and lonely children. We are here to grant your wishes", Timantha said, "Though of course there are some restrictions on that you need to know".

"Like what, Timantha?" Penny asked.

"Well, for example, you cannot tell anyone about us. If you do, we will be taken away from you forever, and you will lose any memory of us", Timantha replied.

"And since you are our first ever godchild, Penny", Brendan added, "We'd like to be able to start off on the right foot with you".

"Well, I still can't quite believe what I'm hearing, so can I do a test wish?" Penny asked.

"Wish away, Honey, Timantha replied as she floated over to Brendan.

Penny gestured to her collection of dolls that occupied a bookshelf on one side of the bedroom.

"Let's make a wish that will prove unequivocally that you can do what you say you can", Penny said, "I wish that I was doll-sized and standing on the top shelf of my doll shelf", Penny said.

"You got it, Honey", Timantha said as her and Brendan raised their wands. POOF.

"It's true!" Penny exclaimed as she saw where she now was. She was standing on the top shelf of her bookshelf of dolls, shrunken down so that to her, the dolls looked life-sized.

She turned to face the now-giant visages of her fairy godparents looking at her.

"I wish I was big again", Penny wished next. POOF.

Penny was back on her bed, restored to full-size. She jumped up on the bed, jumping up and down with glee.

"What's going on in there?" a voice outside the room suddenly demanded.

Timantha and Brendan immediately POOF-ed themselves into dolls, falling onto the bed beside Penny.

"This is a disguise, Penney, so don't let on who we really are", Brendan warned as she jumped off the bad and picked him and Timantha up. A few seconds later, an adult woman opened the door and walked into the room.

"Yes, Mom?" Penny asked.

"Were you jumping up and down on your bed again?" Mrs. Pennington asked.

"Yes, Mom", Penny replied penitently.

"It's not good for you to do that, young lady", Mrs. Pennington admonished, "it's not good for the bed, or for the sheets and blankets".

"I'm sorry, Mom", Penny said contritely.

"What are those dolls you have there in your hands?" Mrs. Pennington said suddenly, gesturing to the disguised Brendan and Timantha, "Fairy dolls? I don't recall seeing them in your collection".

Penny was about to say what they were, but remembered Timantha's injunction. She didn't like lying, but she had to keep Brendan's and Timantha's existence a secret.

"I just got them through the internet, Mom", Penny explained, "I was so excited about getting them, which is why I was jumping up and down". At least that last bit was true.

"You should start saving more of your allowance instead of buying dolls all of the time, Penny", Mrs. Pennington said in mild reproof, "but I have to admit that those particular dolls do look cute".

With that, Mrs. Pennington left the room and closed the door. A few seconds later, Timantha and Brendan POOF-ed back into fairy form. Penny breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one", Brendan said.

"But it gives me an idea", Timantha said as she raised her wand and POOF-ed a doll's house beside the bookshelf.

"Our digs?" Brendan asked with a smile.

"Of course", Timantha replied, "and this will give you your opportunity to carry me over the threshold into our first house".

"What was that, Timantha?" Penny asked, "Are you two both recently married?"

"Yes, Honey", Timantha replied, "Last week in fact. We've been seeing each other for years and finally decided to tie the knot. We had just finished our honeymoon at the Fairy World Magic Springs Spa when we were given our assignment to you".

With that, she floated up and kissed Brendan on the cheek. Brendan kissed Timantha back.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Penny exclaimed.

"It's also cute that we're here to grant your wishes, Honey", Timantha said.

"Never mind the wishes. I'm just glad that you're both here to keep me company", Penny replied, "I'm so lonely at times…" she broke off as she began to quietly sob.

Timantha floated down and hugged Penny tight.

"I know what it is like to be lonely and unappreciated, Penny", Timantha said as Penny cried on her shoulder, but we are here for you, and I know that we will be good friends. All right?"

Penny nodded. Timantha POOF-ed up a handkerchief and dried her eyes.

"Here's something that is always guaranteed to help stop tears", Brendan said, POOF-ing up a large chocolate shake for her. Penny smiled.

"Thank you, Brendan", Penny said as she took the offered shake and began drinking it.

As Penny enjoyed the shake, Timantha floated close to her husband.

"I wonder shy she's so lonely?" she whispered, "she doesn't look unattractive and she seems to be quite smart. She's polite as well".

"She was the person to who we were assigned", Brendan replied, "So I suppose that we'll soon find out".

"I think that 'soon' is going to be sooner than you think", Timantha said, looking out the window.

Brendan looked out the window. Penny followed suit. What Penny saw made her chocolate shake smile vanish.

"Oh no! It's one of those Vicky-bot babysitter automatons!" she groaned, "and that means my parents are going out again!"

The Vicky-bots were a product of Flannigan Corporation, Inc. Vicky Flannigan (yes, Icky Vicky) had mass-produced and marketed these robot baby-sitters, making a lot of money in the process. The parents who made use of their services found them really convenient, while the children regarded them as automated torturers.

"Who'd have thought that Icky-Vicky would end up winning the state Lotto?" Brendan commented, referring to the reason why Vicky had been able to create her robot child abusers.

"Well, her luck must have expanded along with her butt!" Timantha replied, referring to the time when Tootie's fairy godparents Luther and Agatha (Timantha's in-laws) enlarged her derrière to triple-size.

Just then, the doorknob to Penny's room started to turn. Timantha and Brendan POOF-ed the chocolate shake away, then POOF-ed back into their doll disguises.

"Penny", Mr. Pennington said as he opened the door and walked into the room, "your mother and I are going out for a while. We've hired a Vicky-bot to look after you while we're gone".

Penny sighed and nodded. At that moment, the scary visage of the Vicky-bot rolled in.

"You have a pleasant time out, Mr. and Mrs. Pennington", the bot said, "I will look after the younger Miss Pennington-unit".

With that, the Parkers exited the room. The Vicky-bot then pulled out a flame-thrower.

"Okay, Twerpette-Unit!" the bot said, "commence chores and expedite before incineration program activates upon your doll collection".

With that, the flame-thrower started to emit flame. Penny got the hint and left the room. The Vicky-bot followed close behind her.

"Well", Brendan said to Timantha, "looks like we're in business".


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

As the Vicky-bot started its 'make-child-unit-do-nasty-chores-routine' on Penny down in the kitchen, Brendan and Timantha POOF-ed themselves over to the Turner Residence. Over there, the Vicky-bot assigned to watch over the twins Tammy and Tommy was doing a similar 'supervisory' routine consisting of using electronic shock collars on them while doing chores.

"Hi, Sweetie, Hi, Brendan", Wanda said cheerfully as her daughter and new son-in-law POOF-ed in.

"Hi from me as well", Cosmo added. They were all in the fishbowl in their fish disguises.

"Enjoy your honeymoon at the spa?" Wanda asked.

"It was great, Mom", Timantha replied, "though I suppose you won't be surprised to know that Juandisimo Magnifico is back there running his massage room".

"You didn't go and make use of his 'services', did you?" Wanda asked.

"Hardly, Mother", Timantha replied, "I wasn't inclined to do so, and he probably wouldn't want to massage me in any case".

"Anyway", Brendan added, "I have some good massage skills myself, and so your daughter wasn't deprived of some personal attention".

Timantha blushed and giggled at Brendan's comment. Wanda and Cosmo smiled. They really enjoyed having Brendan as their son-in-law.

"So what brings you over to our fishbowl, you two?" Cosmo asked.

"We'd been given our assignment, Dad", Timantha said, "Jorgen didn't waste any time after our honeymoon was completed. We just came over after introducing ourselves to our new godchild".

"Yeah, you can count on Jorgen not to waste any time", Cosmo said.

"Anyone we know?" Wanda asked.

"I don't think so. She's a local girl by the name of Penny Pennington", Brendan replied, "just like Timmy when he was ten: just an average kid who no one understands".

"They're our best customers, Sweetie", Wanda said, "but since you only just introduced yourselves to… Penny, isn't it… why are you here all of a sudden?"

"We need some advice as to handle a problem that Penny is facing at the moment", Timantha replied.

"What kind of problem?" Cosmo asked.

"A Vicky-bot", Brendan answered.

"That figures", Wanda replied, gesturing with a fin to the outside of the fishbowl.

All four of them POOF-ed into the bedroom in their fairy forms. All of them could hear the Vicky-bot shout orders: "Tommy-twerp-unit, empty the trash! Tammy-twerpette-unit, wash the dishes!"

"I see what you mean", Timantha said, "Icky Vicky gone robotic… times one thousand!"

"Those infernal machines came on the scene just after Jorgen assigned us to new Timmy's kids", Cosmo grumbled, "as if Icky Vicky wasn't bad enough!"

"I would have thought that my former clone would be more attentive to his children than my original parents were to me when I was Timmy Turner", Timantha commented.

"Unfortunately, Sweetie", Wanda pointed out, "human parents have other things – like jobs, money, and other adult stuff - that divert them from giving their children proper attention. It's a fact of life".

"But still, new Timmy and Trixie do try", Cosmo added, "It's just that their work makes them unable to do all that they can for them. Tammy and Tommy don't really understand, and that makes them sad. Still, their sadness got us assigned to them, though, which means we can fill in those spots".

"And it is nice to see an adult Timmy Turner", Wanda added, "When we were assigned to Faye Crocker, we didn't have the opportunity to keep track of him".

"I can understand that", Timantha replied, "but even though he and Trixie are married, my former clone has no memory of either of you now. I think I prefer being as I am, so that I can be with you both forever as your child".

Wanda and Cosmo hugged Timantha at that comment. Losing godchildren once they turned eighteen can be very heart wrenching, and they have loved Timmy Turner more than their other godchildren. Having Timmy with them forever as their daughter Timantha made the separation of them from new Timmy a lot easier to bear. Still, it was intriguing to see by the actions of the former clone – now an adult – how the original Timmy would have been as an adult had circumstances been different…

"Anyway, getting back to the matter at hand, have you been able to deal with the Vicky-bots", Brendan asked, pulling everyone's attention back to the matter at hand.

"Their construction makes our interceding more difficult, given the Vicky-bot's built-in motion, visual, and audio sensors", Wanda said, "So you can't do anything direct as you'll have a far greater risk of being discovered".

"Yeah, as it's also programmed to be a security guard, those extra features make it hard for us to help Tammy and Tommy", Cosmo added.

"Not much comfort to Penny either", Brendan remarked, "but do you have any suggestions as to things that we could do?"

"Well, that depends on when your godchild's parents turn up", Wanda replied, "Timmy and Trixie come in and out at different times of the day, but if Penny's parents are going to be out for a while, then perhaps you can try this".

Wanda POOF-ed up a notebook with a page opened up. Timantha and Brendan looked first at the page, then at each other.

"That might do the trick", Brendan said, "It's certainly worth a try".

"Looks good to me too", Timantha said, "Okay, let's give it a go. Thanks Mom".

"No problem, you two", Wanda answered, "We're glad to help".

Both quickly kissing Wanda on the cheek, Timantha and Brendan POOF-ed out from the Turner Residence, returning to Penny's house. Not to the bedroom though. This time, they were outside in the back yard behind a rose bush.

"Good thing we saw both of her parents before they left, so we know what they look like", Brendan said as he and his wife raised their wands.

With a POOF, they turned themselves to human form. Not only human, they looked like Penny's parents. Timantha was impersonating Mrs. Pennington while Brendan was in the form of Mr. Pennington.

"Well, let's give the Vicky-bot some early marching orders", Brendan said as they both walked around to the front of the house.

After making sure that no one was around, Brendan quickly used his wand to POOF the front door security lock from SECURE to OPEN. Both of them walked in.

"Vicky-bot!" Brendan called out, "Penny's parents here. We're home!"

The Vicky-bot trained its sensors at the presence of the humans inside the house. The lettering TWERPETTE-UNIT'S PARENTS CONFIRMED! Flashed over her field of vision.

The Vicky-bot activated its 'hide-nasty-weapons-and-look-like-concerned-babysitter' routine, and then moved into the living room to greet them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pennington", the Vicky-bot said, "I was under the impression that your estimated time of return was not to be for another four hours and thirty minutes".

"Well, things came up, and we're back here instead", Timantha replied, "So you can discontinue your babysitting program".

"Very well", the Vicky-bot acknowledged, "though you are aware that full babysitting rates will still be charged and deducted from your account".

"Uh, yes we are", Brendan replied, "We'll contact you when we need you again".

"Very good, Mr. Pennington", Vicky-bot acknowledged, "Have a nice day. The Penny Pennington-unit is in the kitchen".

With that, the Vicky-bot left the house. As the door closed, Penny rushed in.

"Dad! Mom!" she cried, "I'm glad to see you back so soon!"

"Actually, Hon", Timantha said, "they're still out".

At that, both Timantha and Brendan POOF-ed back to their fairy forms. Penny gasped, and then smiled all the more broadly.

"Thank you!" she sobbed, hugging her fairy godparents, "that Vicky-bot's programming gets worse and worse with every visit to this house".

"Honey, I knew the original babysitter Vicky", Timantha said, "So I know how bad she can be. It looks like her icky-ness really had been built into all of her bots".

"Sorry that we couldn't interfere earlier", Brendan said as he POOF-ed a banana split on the table next to Penny, "but we had to find a way that didn't betray our presence to the Vicky-bot".

"If her sensors had detected us as fairies, then that information would have been transmitted to the outside world, and that would have been the end of our being with you", Timantha added.

"Well, I'm glad that you found a way to get rid of it early, though when my parents return, they are going to wonder why the bot isn't here", Penny pointed out, "not to mention that the house isn't cleaned up"

"We'll take care of that", Brendan said, "anyway, enjoy your banana split. We have at least four hours of which we can have fun before your parents return".

"Oh, I will", Penny replied as she sat at the table, "and please have some as well while you're at it. I hate to eat alone".

"Why, thank you, Penny", Timantha replied as she POOF-ed up banana splits for herself and Brendan.

"Anything you'd like to do after we're done eating?" Brendan asked.

"Well, I would like to go to the amusement park, but it's pretty busy, and if I'm out if my parents come home…" Penny replied.

"Well, instead of us going there, how about we bring it here instead?" Timantha suggested, raising her wand.

With a POOF, the inside of the Parker residence turned into a amusement park, with lots of roller coaster and merry-go-round rides… all ready for her to use!

"I really think I'm going to enjoy having fairy godparents!" Penny breathed as she took in the sight.

"I hope so, Hon", Timantha said, "Because we both enjoy having you as our godchild".


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"This is great!" Penny exclaimed, "An entire amusement park in my own house! Oh, I would love to have had others here to enjoy it with us".

"The trouble with that", Brendan replied, "is that your having an amusement park inside your house might raise some suspicion as to how it came about".

Penny nodded. Having to keep the existence of Brendan and Timantha secret did have its downside. Still, the fact that they were here to grant her wishes and to make her happy was something she did not want to lose.

"Uh, Honey", Timantha said, pointing to her watch, "your parents are due back soon, so we'd better POOF the inside back to normal".

"Good point, Timantha", Penny acknowledged, "I wish the house was back to normal".

With a POOF, the large amusement park vanished, to be replaced with the modest interior of the Pennington residence.

"So what do you intend to do about the absence of the Vicky-bot?" Penny asked her fairy godparents, "is one of you going to impersonate one?"

"Uh, that wouldn't work, Honey", Timantha replied, "my parents impersonated robots once, and they got 'taken over' by outside programming".

Timantha had been referring to when she was Timmy Turner. Back sixteen years ago, Timmy had wished for Dimmsdale to be futuristic as described in an old book from his father. When Cosmo and Wanda had disguised themselves as robots, they were suddenly taken over by a 'big brain' that had started a robot revolution.

"I don't think you'd like either of us suddenly acting like an actual Vicky-bot, would you?" Brendan asked. Penny shook her head.

"How did your parents manage to escape if they had been 'taken over', Timantha?" Penny asked.

"Let's just say that an incredibly intense brain freeze solved the problem, Honey", Timantha replied, "It just goes to show how technology can mess up the best laid plans of fairies and godchildren".

"I guess", Penny said as she absorbed what Timantha had said.

"Thank you for understanding", Brendan said, "not many godchildren think about unforeseen consequences of their wishes".

"Well, we still have to do something before Mom and Dad get home", Penny said, "the absence of the Vicky-bot in itself will raise suspicion. I may even end up being dumped at Flappy Bob's Learn-a-torium for kids".

"That place is still standing?!!" Timantha blurted out.

"You know it?" Penny asked.

"Oh yeah!" Timantha replied with feeling, "that place makes enduring a Vicky-bot preferable".

"Don't I know it!" Penny said with a shudder, "Those Happy-Happy-Betty and Happy-Happy-Gary clones are so sickly sweet, it makes me feel that I've been dipped in an entire vat of Splenda!"

Timantha remembered that in her freshman year at Carl Poofy-Pants High School, Dimmsdale had outlawed sugar as a 'hazardous substance'. Wanda was not exactly happy at that news, which is how she had found out about it…

"We'd better think fast, people", Brendan said suddenly, "The Pennington's hovercraft has just pulled into the drive".

"Oh!" Penny blurted out, "I wish there was some way to persuade them that there's no problem with the Vicky-bot being absent!"

She was not intending to make a direct wish, but with those first words, Timantha and Brendan waved their wands. Two dolls suddenly appeared in Penny's hands. The dolls looked just like Mr. and Mrs. Pennington.

"Take about vague wishes!" Brendan exclaimed, immediately recognizing what those dolls were.

"What are these?" Penny asked.

"Uh, you really don't want to know, Honey", Timantha blurted out.

"I wish you'd tell me, Timantha", Penny said.

At her use of the words "I wish", Timantha started to tell.

"They are you-doo dolls", Timantha said, "whatever you do to those dolls happens to the original person, and whatever you say to them makes them say and do the same thing!"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Penny asked as she looked at the dolls.

"Because they are dangerous, Honey", Timantha explained, "They can be easily abused by users".

"I don't think there's any alternative at the moment", Penny said as the door started to open, "I wish that this house was spotlessly clean, and that you both hide upstairs".

Timmy and Timantha first POOF-ed the house tidy, then POOF-ed themselves into Penny's bedroom as Mr. and Mrs. Pennington walked in.

"Penny?" Mrs. Pennington said as she walked in, "I see that the house is immaculate, but where is the Vicky-bot? It is not supposed to leave you unsupervised".

Penny said to the Mrs. Pennington doll, "it doesn't matter that the Vicky-bot is gone as the house is clean and Penny is all right".

Mrs. Pennington then said, "But it's not important. Penny's all right and the house is spotless!"

"But I'm concerned!" Mr. Pennington said, "after all, I'm paying for the Vicky-bot to do its job! I'm going to call and make a complaint!"

Penny whispered to the Mr. Pennington doll. Mr. Pennington's mood suddenly changed.

"But what the heck do I know?" Mr. Pennington said with a blank look, "the place is great and Penny is fine. Now to go into the living room and sit down and no longer worry about the Vicky-bot or the money I spent".

As her parents rather woodenly walked into the living room, Penny rushed back upstairs.

"Brendan! Timantha!" Penny said.

Both her fairy godparents POOF-ed into existence above her.

"These you-doo dolls did the trick!" Penny exclaimed.

"I'm glad", Timantha said, "but remember what I said. Those dolls can be dangerous, I wouldn't tell you this if I didn't mean it. I've had personal experience from them".

"Well, I suppose you're right, but first…" Penny said, concerned by the worried look from Timantha. She looked at both dolls, then started to speak to them.

"I think we will stay home tonight and not ignore Penny, and do something she wants for a change", Penny said to the dolls.

"Okay, Timantha", Penny said next, "POOF them away".

Nodding, Timantha raised her wand. POOF!

Just then, Penny heard the sound of her parents walking upstairs. Timantha and Brendan POOF-ed into their doll disguises. A few seconds later, Penny's parents walked in.

"Penny", Mrs. Pennington said, "your father and I have the sudden urge to make sure that you are not neglected tonight and that we will do something you want. What do you want to do?"

"Well, how about a tea party here in my room with my two new fairy dolls?" Penny asked.

And so it was that up in Penny's room, Penny, her parents, and her 'dolls' Timantha and Brendan were seated around a low table having a tea party. A nice way to end the day, Penny thought, winking at the apparently lifeless dolls – smiling - that were her disguised fairy godparents…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"That was great!" Penny exclaimed after her parents had left her room, "my first-ever tea party with my parents".

Brendan and Timantha POOF-ed back into their fairy forms once Mr. and Mrs. Pennington had left the bedroom.

"Oh, and my fairy godparents as well", Penny added.

"Glad to be able to participate, Honey", Timantha replied, "and you made a wonderful hostess".

"I don't see why You-doo dolls are so bad, Timantha", Penny said to her next, "after all, it did allow my parents to come to my tea-party".

"That's the problem, Honey", Timantha replied, "They initially seem to solve problems, but those dolls can be abused, or worse, left for others to handle. When that happens, anything could result from their ignorance".

"You really did have a bad experience with You-doo dolls, Timantha, didn't you?" Penny asked.

Timantha nodded, saying, "I nearly got mulched up in a wood chipper, and my parents were – for a while – pulled apart in a you-doo fight. That kind of thing makes for a long memory".

"But why did you and Brendan POOF them up earlier this evening if they were potentially dangerous?" Penny asked.

"Your wish was vague. Not really specific", Brendan replied, "that gives the magic a lot of leeway. Those dolls appearing were just as much a surprise to us as to you".

"So I have to be more mindful of what I wish for in future", Penny deduced.

Brendan and Timantha smiled. Penny was really an intelligent girl.

"As long as what you wish for does not contradict DA RULES, Penny", Brendan said as he POOF-ed up the book, "what you wish for, we grant. Just by using the words 'I wish' will be enough".

"Can you pass me DA RULES, Brendan?" Penny asked, "I'd like to look at them".

"Here you go, Penny", Brendan replied.

Penny scanned through a few pages. She made a 'task' sound at one of them.

"I see what you mean", Penny commented, "for example, not wishing anyone hurt, maimed, or killed. That means I'll still be at the mercy of Francine at school tomorrow".

"Francine?" Timantha inquired.

"Oh yeah, she's the chief bully at Dimmsdale Elementary", Penny replied, "A grey skinned, female Frankenstein who loves picking on me and a few others".

"She wouldn't be related to a grey-skinned guy named Francis, would she?" Timantha asked.

"Yeah, he's her dad. Her mom is a female wrestler", Penny replied.

Timantha rolled her eyes. That figures, she thought.

Penny looked through more of the other regulations in DA RULES. She sighed.

"You know, I get the feeling that some of these rules were written on the go by some thick-minded bureaucrat with muscles for brains. What kind of dimwit would do so?" she asked.

"This one!" a new voice said.

With a BOOM, the large, muscled, and camouflage-clad visage of Jorgen Von Strangle appeared, carrying his wand-staff. He looked at Penny, Brendan, and Timantha with a sneer.

"Who's this?" Penny rather fearfully asked Brendan.

"That's Jorgen Von Strangle, one of the toughest fairies in Fairy World, and our boss", Brendan replied.

"What do you mean by 'one of the toughest'?" Jorgen asked menacingly.

"Well, Big Daddy and Tooth Fairy may have something to say about that", Timantha pointed out.

"Enough!" Jorgen snarled. Timantha shut up.

"Now what was that about thick-minded muscle-brained bureaucrats?" Jorgen asked next.

"Uh, just commenting on how comprehensive DA RULES are… Sir", Penny quietly replied.

"Hmmm", Jorgen said, "respectful. I like that 'Sir' bit".

Penny breathed out a small sigh of relief.

"Penny Pennington", Jorgen said next, "It was with my approval that you were assigned fairy godparents. It is a privilege not easily given. Be mindful of DA RULES, and the guidance from your fairy godparents, and you will continue to have them. However, I will be watching you, like I watch all the other puny humans with fairy godparents. You do anything to warrant their removal, and it will happen to you. GOT IT?!!"

"Yes, Sir", Penny said quietly.

"Good! Have a pleasent evening", Jorgen concluded. With a BOOM, he vanished.

"Nice to see him in a good mood", Brendan said in a relieved voice.

Penny turned to face Brendan with a shocked look on his face.

"THAT was him in a good mood?" she exclaimed.

"You should see him when he conducts the fairy inspections", Timantha said, "then he tends to be rather less forgiving".

"Oh boy!" Penny muttered.

"Don't worry about Jorgen, Sweetie", Timantha consoled, "he really does mean well, and after all, he did approve your selection to be given fairy godparents".

"What did you mean about the Tooth Fairy and Big Daddy?" Penny whispered.

"Tooth Fairy is Jorgen's wife. Big Daddy is my grandfather", Timantha replied.

Penny nodded. Wives can cow husbands and this 'Big Daddy' person sounded like someone whom you'd jump if he said 'frog'.

"Just how many kids on Earth have fairy godparents?" Penny asked next.

"A lot", Timantha replied, "though DA RULES forbids us from telling you which kids have them. That is one thing that you have to find out for yourself".

"So for all I know, there could be other fairies with godchildren here in Dimmsdale?" Penny asked.

Timantha and Brendan did not reply. They certainly couldn't let on about Tammy and Tommy Turner, and their fairy godparents.

"Okay, I get it", Penny replied, "I don't want to do anything to bring back that…"

She broke off as she noticed Timantha making a slash gesture across her throat.

"I mean, that muscular, handsome he-man of a fairy godparent who is such a conscientious and caring boss", Penny hastily said.

"Now you're getting the picture", Brendan said.

"Well, I'd better get to bed", Penny said next, "I've got school tomorrow and the usual stuff that goes with it".

Timantha aimed her wand at Penny and POOF-ed her nightclothes on. Brendan then used his wand to elevate Penny, and then float her over to her bed.

As Penny settled in, Timantha and Brendan floated over to her.

"You have a good night, Penny", Timantha said, "and we'll see you in the morning".

"I'm actually scared to go to sleep", Penny replied, "Because I'm scared that when I waked up, you'll be gone".

"We will be here, Penny", Brendan said, POOF-ing on a gold wrist bracelet, "and this is the proof if you wake up during the night and wonder".

Penny looked at the bracelet. It bore an engraving of a crown, and the lettering, TO P from T and B inside a heart.

Brendan and Timantha then kissed Penny on the cheek.

"Have a good sleep, Honey", Timantha said.

"You too, Timantha. Brendan", Penny replied.

Both of them watched Penny fall asleep. Now Brendan waved his wand, and with a quiet POOF, both he and Timantha were shrunken down to doll size, outside the dollhouse that Timantha had POOF-ed up earlier.

"Now it's time", Brendan said as he picked up his wife.

"Let's cherish the moment", Timantha replied, kissing her husband.

With Timantha still cradled in his arms, Brendan carried his wife over the threshold, and into the house. Their first day as fairy godparents had come to an end.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

"Good morning, Penny!" Timantha and Brendan cheerfully called out. It was just before 6:30AM on a beautiful Monday morning.

Penny stirred from her bed, blinked, and looked up at the two fairies smiling down at her.

"So it's still all real. Not just a nice dream!" Penny breathed with a broadening smile.

"If you like, I can have Brendan pinch you all over if you're still not convinced", Timantha said playfully.

"Since it's not St. Patrick's Day, I'm not going to be pinched. Even then, I'd be wearing green", Penny replied as she got out of bed.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Timantha said as she POOF-ed onto Penny a green Erin dress with matching shoes, knee-length socks, and a shamrock ribbon in her hair, which had been turned red in color.

"Timantha!" Penny exclaimed as she looked at herself in the mirror, "As I said, it's not St. Patrick's Day, so please: the appropriate attire, if you don't mind".

"Spoilsport", Timantha replied, POOF-ing onto Penny her normal school clothes and changing her hair color back to brown.

"Some of the leprechauns we know would have loved to seen you dressed like that", Brendan said, "they probably would be offering up their pots of gold in exchange for a date".

"Leprechauns?" Penny asked.

"Well, yes", Brendan replied, "We know pixies, elves, cherubs, and other magical folk. Pixies are rather dull and boring, but the others are pretty friendly though".

Just then, Mrs. Pennington called out from downstairs, "Penny. Breakfast".

"I'll be back shortly, you two", Penny said to her fairy godparents, "Breakfast time".

As Penny left the bedroom, Timantha hugged her husband.

"Thanks for the lovely night last night, Brendan", she said.

"Hey, the first evening in our own digs is something to remember – and for the right reasons", Brendan replied as he POOF-ed up a table which head their breakfast fare.

"Well, it certainly gave me an appetite", Timantha replied with a smile as she started to eat.

"Had a nice sleep, dear?" Mrs. Pennington asked her daughter as she sat down at the breakfast table.

"Yes, I did, Mom", Penny replied, "and thank you for making yesterday evening fun for me".

"Well, your father and I had an urge to make you happy last night, and I'm glad we did", Mrs. Pennington replied, "I'm just sorry that with our jobs, we can't spend as much time with you as we would like to".

"It does get lonely at times, Mom", Penny said.

"Well, you have school and you have your friends there, so you won't be lonely today", Mrs. Pennington answered as she put a bowl of oatmeal in front of her.

What friends?, Penny asked herself. Between Francine's bullying and other kids' pretensions (another word for snobbishness), her school routine consisted of lonely lunches and reading in the school library when not in class. At least Faye Crocker was a great teacher. Just having recently been granted her teaching credential, she was young, and thus more 'in-touch' with her students.

Penny had heard stories about Faye's father, who had been a teacher himself at Dimmsdale Elementary School twenty years ago. A bit of a crackpot, she had heard, but Faye Crocker was certainly not that. With Faye's mother - Geraldine Waxelplax Crocker – being the former DES principal, it looked like Faye was determined to follow in the teaching footsteps of her parents.

After eating her breakfast, she went back upstairs. Brendan and Timantha had finished their breakfast, and were waiting for her.

"I suppose you can't come to school with me", Penny commented as she gathered up her laptop and textbook discs and tucked them into her schoolbag backpack.

"Au contraire", Timantha said as she and Brendan POOF-ed themselves onto Penny. Timantha was disguised as a watch while Brendan was disguised as a scrunchie in her hair.

"Wow!" Penny exclaimed, "This is neat!"

"Well, we're here for you, Honey", Timantha replied, "and it's not just at home".

"Things are looking up already!" Penny exclaimed as she adjusted the shoulder straps on her backpack and headed downstairs.

Penny walked over to the bus stop and waited quietly while other children at the bus stop talked.

"Hey, Pennington", a familiar voice drawled. Penny slowly turned around.

"Remember Mondays", Francine leered at her, "scheduled wall-locker cramming after first period!"

Francine pounded her left fist into her right palm to emphasize her 'schedule'.

Gulping, Penny looked away from Francine, staring down at the ground until the large yellow hover-bus marked DIMMSDALE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL silently pulled up.

Penny quietly let the others get on the bus – Francine pounding her fist into her palm all the while – before getting on herself. She found a seat up front and sat down, staring outside the window as the hover-bus pulled silently away.

Several seats behind Penny sat Tammy and Tommy Turner. They weren't sitting together though. Tommy was sitting with his friend Byron McBadbat while Tammy was sitting with her friend Annie-Jay Floyd. Byron was the son of Chester while Annie-Jay was Tootie's daughter.

Their chatting was interrupted by a large stretch-limo roaring past the hover-bus. Tommy rolled his eyes at the sight.

"There goes the prima-donna herself", Tommy muttered disgustingly.

"Hey, Tommy", Byron replied, "If your parents had a wad of cash as big as hers, you'd want to act like that too".

"I sincerely hope not", Tommy mumbled.

The limo belonged to the Buxaplenty's, and it was taking the child of Remy Buxaplenty and Veronica Harding Buxaplenty to private school; The Academy for Scholars, Nobility, Oligarchs & Billionaires (acronym of A-SNOB).

"Tonya Buxaplenty really knows how to flaunt it, doesn't she?" Annie-Jay said to Tammy as she noticed Tonya's limo roar past.

"Dad still is amazed how Tonya's parents met and got married", Tammy replied.

Actually, it was because of Tootie that they did meet. Fifteen years previously, Tootie had accepted Trixie going steady with Timmy - she was going out with A.J. – but Veronica had no boyfriend. She had decided to use her fairy godparents (Brendan's parents Luther and Agatha) to try and find a match for her. By 'borrowing' one of Cupid's arrows, she set Veronica up with Remy Buxaplenty during one of the cotillions that Remy had hosted at her parent's mansion.

"I'm still annoyed with Remy for what he did to Timmy", Tootie had said, "but Veronica is lonely, and she could actually help Remy become a better person".

Now, fifteen years later, it seemed like the reverse had happened. The arrows did make them fall in love, but it was Remy's lifestyle that had impressed itself on Veronica, not the other way around.

On Tommy's wrist, Cosmo was disguised as a watch while on Tammy; Wanda was disguised as a pendant. They knew all about Tootie's well-meaning matchmaking of Veronica and Remy. So did Timantha. In fact, when Tootie turned 18 and was about to lose Luther and Agatha, Tootie's final wish was for her friends Timantha and Brendan to still be friends.

Timantha and Brendan did so, and during breaks from the Fairy Academy, they managed to POOF down to Dimmsdale in human form and keep their friendship with Tootie going. In fact, Timantha was a bridesmaid when Tootie and A.J. got married ten years ago. Tootie did likewise for Timantha a couple of weeks previously at the second wedding – human version – that Timantha and Brendan did for their human friends.

So while Tonya was heading to A-SNOB in order to be a snob, the other kids were arriving at Dimmsdale Elementary.

As Penny was one of the first to get out, neither Cosmo nor Wanda noticed that Timantha and Brendan were around. Tammy and Tommy got off the bus a minute later and started to head for their class.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

As the students were filing into the school, heading over to their respective classes, Penny took a detour to the girl's bathroom to wash up, passing Tammy and Tommy who were at their lockers getting their books.

No sooner than she stepped inside the bathroom than she heard someone come in behind her. She glanced back, and then did a wide-eyed double take. It was Francine. She had that familiar predatory grin on her face.

Uh oh", Penny gulped. Francine sneered at her discomfiture.

"I thought I wasn't scheduled for your attention until after first period", Penny said as she slowly backed away from her.

"My scheduled Swirlie victim is away sick today, so that means I can fit you in instead", Francine said as she started to walk slowly towards Penny, "so any last requests before you explore the interior of an un-flushed commode?"

"Francine", Penny said quietly, "don't you think that this isn't really a lady-like thing to do?"

"Lady-like is the last thing I want to be, Pennington", Francine replied, "I thought that my wearing pants and t-shirts would make that obvious. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. No, actually, I'll do this the painful way!"

Francine grabbed Penny by the head and picked her up. She brought Penny's frightened face up close to hers.

"And since I don't like make-up very much, never mind seeing other girls wearing them, the commode will also come in handy in washing yours off!"

"Look!" Penny suddenly blurted out, "There's a bar of soap on the floor!"

"Where?" Francine demanded frighteningly, dropping Penny in the process and looking around".

Penny whispered, "I wish the lights in the bathroom were out!" POOF!

"Hey!" Francine exclaimed, "It's gone dark! Where are you, Pennington?" she demanded, groping for her, "your head and that commode has an appointment!"

"Quick, put a blindfold on her", Penny hissed to Timantha. Timantha raised a wand and POOF-ed one covering Francine's eyes. In the pitch-blackness, Francine didn't notice.

As Penny got to the door leading out of the bathroom, she opened it and quickly stepped out. Francine wasn't aware that Penny had exited.

"That comment about her hating being lady-like and hating makeup really bites!" Timantha exclaimed, "Her father's habits really rubbed off on her!"

"Maybe she should get a taste of femininity", Brendan suggested.

"That's a great idea, Brendan", Penny replied. All were speaking in low tones so that no passing kids in the hall could overhear.

"I wish that Francine was dressed and made-up to the nines!" Penny said. POOF.

In the bathroom, Francine was suddenly aware of a blindfold that was over her eyes. Tearing it off, she groped along the wall until she found the door.

Pulling it open, she charged into the hall shouting, "Pennington, get back here before I…"

She broke off as she noticed kids in the hall staring at her. Some started to giggle.

"What's so funny, you?" she said to one girl, grabbing her by her collar.

"Nothing, Francine", the girl replied, "I was just taken aback by how nice you look today".

"What do you mean…?" Francine started to say before she looked down at what she was wearing.

Francine let go of the girl as she took in – wide-eyed – the fact that she was no longer wearing black pants and a grey t-shirt. She was now clad in a frilly pink blouse and knee-length skirt combination with lace edging, and a flowery motif. Also, she was wearing panty hose and flat pumps.

"What is going on?!!" she moaned. She ran to her locker and pulled the door open in order to use the mirror on the inside. Her jaw dropped when she saw that her face had been tastefully made-up, with deep red lipstick covering her lips, blue eye-shadow on her lids, mascara on her lashes, and skin-tone that looked like she was blushing! Her hair was tied back into a ponytail, and a large pink scrunchie with a plastic flower finished off her new look.

"Hey, Francine", one of the boys said as he passed, "great threads! See you at the Miss Dimmsdale pageant". Laughter erupted from the other children who were watching Francine freak out.

"Waaahhh!" she screamed as she ran down the hall and out of the school.

Penny was giggling uncontrollably at the sight of her nemesis being both girlied-up, and reacting to it. She looked down at Timantha – still disguised as a watch – smiling at her.

"This is really going to be great! Thank you", she whispered.

"My pleasure, Honey", Timantha replied, "It's a pity she didn't seem to like my make-up style for her. I really thought I did a great job…"

Penny giggled again, with Timantha and Brendan joining in. In a happy mood, Penny headed off to her class. However, amongst the smiling and laughing kids in the hall who had witnessed Francine's new dress style, there were a couple of people who were more surprised than amused at the sight.

"Did you see that?" Tommy asked Tammy, "Francine all of a sudden in a frilly pink skirt and made-up, with a pony-tail hair style? What's with that? Did you wish for it?"

"Don't look at me, Bro", Tammy replied, pointing to he 'pendant'. Wanda's look was enough to convince Tommy that Wanda had nothing to do with it.

"What about you, Cosmo?" Tommy asked his 'watch'.

"I done nothing, Guvnor", Cosmo replied in an English accent, "Though it was funny!"

As much as I like to see Francine not bullying, there is no way that someone could have done all that to her without her knowing. And when she was on the hover-bus, she was in her usual t-shirt and pants", Tommy said.

"And judging from her reaction to her sight, it's a sure bet that she didn't do it to herself. She was in the bathroom too short for her to change into that dress and make up herself anyway", Tammy added.

"There's only one way that I can think of", Tommy said. Tammy nodded.

"The person who was in there before Francine was Penny Pennington", Tammy stated, "and she left there before Francine came out a couple of minutes later – looking unharmed too, come to think of it".

"Penny keeps to herself a lot", Tommy said, "which makes her an ideal candidate for her to have… you-know-what", he finished, gesturing to his 'watch' and her sister's 'pendant'.

Wanda and Cosmo started whistling and looking away from Tommy's gaze.

"How about it, you two?" Tommy demanded.

"DA RULES says we can't tell you if any other children have fairy godparents, Sport", Wanda said, "that is something you have to find out for yourself".

"I think, Sis", Tommy said to Tammy, "we should make our acquaintance with Penny".

"Good idea", Tammy replied, "but first, we'd better get to class before we're late. Ms. Crocker is an okay teacher, but we'd better not be tardy".

Tammy and Tommy got to class just as the bell rang. Penny was already in her seat.

"Good Morning, Mr. Turner, and Miss Turner", Faye Crocker said, "Glad you made it just in time".

"Sorry about that, Ms. Crocker", Tommy replied.

"No need to apologize, Tommy", Faye replied, "You and your sister were on time, so no harm done, but you'd best get seated so that we can start out class".

As both of them went to their desks, they both looked intently at Penny. Penny's head was down - looking at her textbook – so she didn't see them looking at her, but both of them noticed that Penny's watch and scrunchie seemed to look both new, and a little out of place, given their colors, and the little crown motif's on them…


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

When lunchtime came, the kids of Ms. Crocker's class headed out to the school lunchroom. Penny was one of the first out. Timmy and Tammy were heading out after her when Ms. Crocker waylaid them both.

"Are you two all right?" Faye Crocker asked, "I've been watching you both and you two seem rather distracted. What's on your minds?"

"Oh, uh", Tommy stammered. Tammy nudged her brother in the ribs and spoke.

"Things were a little hectic this morning, Ms. Crocker", Tammy said, "our barely getting to class in time kind of threw us off our routine".

Tommy nodded at Tammy's explanation. After all, it wasn't entirely false.

Faye looked at them both for a few seconds, and then nodded herself.

"Okay, I can see that. Well, better get going to lunch. I wouldn't want to be responsible for upsetting your 'routine' any more than it already has".

"Thank you, Ms. Crocker", Tammy replied. Tommy echoed her a split-second later.

Faye gestured to the door. Tammy and Tommy left the classroom.

As they walked down the now-deserted hall – the other kids were in the lunch room – Wanda suddenly spoke up.

"Are you sure you want to confront Penny on this, Sweetie?" she asked Tammy.

"It's not something that should be rushed into, you know", Cosmo added.

"Now that we know that Penny does have her own fairy godparents", Tommy said, "so perhaps you can tell my sister and I who they are".

Wanda and Cosmo looked uncertainly at each other. Tammy noticed their expressions.

"Penny's fairy godparents are known to you aren't they? She asked kindly, "can you please tell us?"

"Penny's fairy godparents are named Timantha and Brendan", Wanda replied, "and yes, Cosmo and I are well-acquainted with them".

"How, Wanda?" Tommy asked.

"Timantha is Cosmo's and my daughter. Brendan is our son-in-law", Wanda announced.

"You never told us that you had a daughter, Wanda", Tammy said in mild reproof.

"To be honest, Tammy", Wanda replied, "you never asked".

And a good thing too, Wanda thought. If they ever found out about Timantha's history, how would they have reacted to that news? What would they think about their father if they knew that he was a clone?

"Wanda", Tommy said after absorbing the information, "I really think we should talk to Penny. It's better for all if we were all in the know".

"Remember that you can't tell her about us directly, Tommy", Cosmo stated, "or else Jorgen will take Wanda and I away from you, and Penny could end up losing her fairy godparents as well".

"We found out about Penny's, so if she found out about you and Wanda, we should be all right", Tammy pointed out to Cosmo.

"So let's do it", Tommy said.

With that, they went to the lunchroom and entered. Looking around, they saw Penny sitting alone at a table in the corner. She was eating a sandwich. As Tammy and Tommy had brought their own lunches, they didn't need to go to the food line. They went up to Penny's table. As they walked, both Annie-Jay and Byron noticed where they were doing to.

"Looks like the class loner is getting some visitors", Byron commented.

"Well, Penny needs to have someone to talk to", Annie-Jay answered, "she's just so shy and lonely".

"Hello, Penny", Tammy said as she and her brother walked up, "do you mind if we join you?"

Penny looked up at the newcomers. She looked surprised.

"Tammy and Tommy Turner", Penny quietly stated, "Why would you want to sit with me? Your friends have empty places at their tables".

"True", Tommy said, "but we thought we would sit with you today. We have things in common, after all".

"Well", Penny replied hesitatingly, "if you like, please sit. But I really am not good company".

As Tammy and Tommy sat down, Tammy said, "Some people we know seem to think that you're good company, Penny".

"Oh?" Penny asked, "It probably wouldn't be anyone I know". She started to sip her carton of juice.

"I think you do", Tommy replied quietly, "I believe they are called Timantha and Brendan".

Penny choked and spat out the juice that she was swallowing at Tommy's statement. She stared wide-eyed at both Tommy and Tammy. How did they know?

"I'm not sure what you mean", Penny stammered as she dabbed up her spilled juice with a napkin, "What would make you think that?"

"What don't you take a closer look and draw your own conclusion?" Tammy replied with a question of her own.

Penny looked closely at Tammy. Her eyes focused on Tammy's pink-colored pendant. Her eyes widened when she saw a small crown motif, and a pair of pink eyes staring back at her. She gasped.

"Now look at Tommy", Tammy suggested.

Penny looked Tommy over. She quickly saw that Tommy was wearing a green watch. The watch had a crown motif on its face, as well as eyes and a mouth.

"You two…" Penny breathed. Tammy and Tommy nodded.

"So we do have something in common", Penny finished, "Who are they?"

"Why don't you ask Timantha?" Tammy suggested, "I do believe that she's related".

"I wish that everyone in this room except at this table were frozen", Penny said to Timantha.

With a POOF, everyone except Tammy, Tommy, Penny, and their fairy godparents were frozen stiff in blocks of ice. Cosmo and Wanda - followed by Timantha and Brendan – POOF-ed into fairy form.

"Timantha is our daughter, Penny", Wanda said, "and Brendan is our son-in-law".

"Wow!" Penny exclaimed, "Talk about a small world!"

"It's good to meet you, Penny", Wanda said as she floated down to hug Penny, "I guess that you are Cosmos' and my fairy god grandchild".

After Wanda finished hugging Penny and Cosmo doing likewise, Timantha and Brendan likewise hugged Tammy and Tommy. Tammy looked closely at Timantha.

"You know, Timantha", Tammy said, "You're pretty, but you have a faint resemblence to my father. It's actually uncanny".

"Yeah, how about that?" Timantha replied a little uneasily, hoping that Tammy would not try and pry any deeper.

"So Tammy", Brendan said hurriedly, "what does your father do?"

"Oh, he runs Dimmsdale Film Studios", Tammy replied, "He actually has a history of filming. He got a Dimmy award when he was my age, if you can believe that".

"Oh, I can believe that", Timantha replied. She remembered that time back when she was Timmy Turner and trying to gain Trixie's attention then by making a film. Timmy got the Dimmy award for comedy because the film was so bad…

"And your mother?" Brendan asked next.

"She is a model and actress", Tommy answered, "but because of the demands of their work, they don't get to spend much time with us. A Vicky-bot does most of that!"

"Same here!" Penny exclaimed, "at least with the Vicky-bot. My parents run a business in Dimmsdale. An employment agency".

"And I suppose that they both spend more time there than with you", Tommy said.

Penny nodded sadly, then she replied, "But at least that has enabled me to get Timantha and Brendan".

"I can understand that", Tammy stated, "That's how we both ended up with Cosmo and Wanda".

"Uh, folks", Cosmo said, "don't you think we'd better un-freeze this room?"

"Good idea", Tammy said, "I wish that everyone here was unfrozen, and that you fairies were disguised again".

With a POOF, the lunchroom reverted to normal with the other schoolchildren eating and talking.

"Looks like we're going to be good friends", Penny said to Tammy and Tommy.

Just then, there was a nasty chuckle from behind them.

"Hey look", a voice said, "The loser Turners sitting nest to another loser! Maybe we should call them the League of Losers!"

The voice belonged to one of the school's popular clique named Todd. He was with his friend Dodd. Todd was Tad's son and Dodd was Chad's son. Two chips off the old block, as the saying went. With Dodd laughing as well, both of them walked off.

Penny raised her eyebrow in a silent question to Tammy and Tommy. Both of them nodded. Penny leaned over so that her lips were close to her 'watch', then she spoke quietly.

"Whoa!" Todd exclaimed as he tripped over. Dodd followed him in falling down on the ground.

Both of their shoelaces were tied together. Other kids in the lunchroom were laughing as they both untied their laces. Tammy and Tommy joined in as well.

"Maybe the League of Losers isn't so much a bunch of losers after all", Penny said with a broad smile.

"Well, with our 'colleagues' around to help us, Penny", Tammy replied, "I would say that you're right".

All three of them laughed. They had just become friends. However, they were not the only ones in Dimmsdale who had similar 'colleagues'…

Over in another school, its lunchroom was also being used by its students. However, this lunchroom was very luxurious, and was serving the students lobster for lunch. One of the students – a blond-haired girl with a haughty expression – was sitting away from the others enjoying her meal.

"Oh, darn", the girl said, "there's no more lemon juice for the lobster".

Quickly looking around to make sure that no one was looking in her direction, she said quietly to a salt shaker beside her plate, "more lemon juice, if you please".

"Si", the 'salt shaker' – bearing a crown motif – replied, POOF-ing up a small squeeze bottle of juice.

As the girl sprinkled the lemon juice on the lobster, she said, "first class, Juandisimo".

"My pleasure, Tonya", Juandisimo Magnifico replied.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

As Tonya was being driven home from A-SNOB, Juandisimo took the opportunity to quickly POOF back to Fairy World. His recent assignment to Tonya Buxaplenty was actually a probationary one, and he had to make frequent check-ins with Jorgen Von Strangle.

"Jorgen, I'm back", Juandisimo announced unnecessarily as he POOF-ed into Jorgen's office at the Fairy Academy.

"Any problems with your assignment so far?" Jorgen asked.

"No", Juandisimo replied, "Tonya Buxaplenty has taken the various warnings in EL RULES to heart. She doesn't like the idea of my being taken away".

"You're also there to teach her responsibility, Magnifico", Jorgen reminded him, "I don't want the same result you had with her father".

Juandisimo didn't care to be reminded of his fiasco with Remy Buxaplenty. Twenty years ago, Remy's greed and his desire for Wanda ended up with Remy being stripped of Juandisimo, and Juandisimo getting ten years of semi-penal servitude at the Academy, followed by another ten years of being unassigned. He had passed the time at the Fairy World Magic Springs Spa.

Juandisimo thought back to a few days ago when he saw Timantha and her new husband Brendan honeymooning at the spa. Even though Timantha had become a beautiful woman, he still blamed her for what had happened to him. And he knew that the lack of affinity was mutual.

Still, he managed to keep his mouth shut - as well as keeping his distance – during their stay at the Spa. He had heard that Timantha and Brendan had been given their first assignment as Fairy Godparents, but he didn't know whom. Wanda – he knew – was still with that moron Cosmo looking after the children of Timmy Turner – the clone of the original – he reminded himself. Wanda had never spoken to him since that day at the Fairy World Supreme Court. That, more than anything else, hurt him deeply.

Just then, Jorgen's fairy cell-phone rang. Jorgen picked it up and noticed the incoming phone number on the small screen in front. He paled a little as he opened the connection.

"Yes, Big Daddy?" Jorgen asked.

Juandisimo watched with suppressed amusement as Jorgen said a few "Yes's" and a couple of "right's" into the phone. Juandisimo knew that Big Daddy was one of only a couple of fairies that could intimidate Jorgen, and as Big Daddy's garbage collection business had a contract with the Fairy Academy, Jorgen had to do business with Big Daddy a lot…

Jorgen finally hung up the phone and looked back at Juandisimo.

"I've got to head out to conclude some business", Jorgen said, "Remember what I said about responsibility. You'd better get back to your godchild".

With that, Jorgen BOOM-POOF-ed out of his office, leaving Juandisimo alone there.

Juandisimo shared Jorgen's feelings about Big Daddy. He also kept his distance from Big Daddy and his wife Mama Cosma. For the first couple of years since that day when he had trapped them in a butterfly net, they had sent him several 'calling cards' – namely Big Daddy's goons and Mama Cosma's anvils – reminding him that they didn't forget or forgive him for what he did.

Sighing, Juandisimo raised his wand in order to return to Dimmsdale, but then he paused. He noticed that the filing cabinet behind Jorgen's desk was unlocked. Juandisimo floated over and opened the filing cabinet, and quickly looked through it. He found what he was looking for quickly.

The file Juandisimo pulled out read FIRST PLACEMENTS – YEAR 2022 AD on it's title tab. Opening the file and reading down the list, he found what he was looking for. His eyes widened some.

"Santa Maria!" he breathed, "is it possible? They are in Dimmsdale as well! Then that makes my task all the more easier!"

He took a quick note of the godchild's name and address. Quickly putting the paper back into the file - returning the file to the cabinet - he then raised his wand and POOF-ed back to Dimmsdale. He had to think about how best to approach this.

"Where have you been, Juandisimo?" Tonya asked as Juandisimo re-appeared around her neck as a diamond necklace, "I really don't like you leaving abruptly".

Tonya's limousine was just about to enter the gates of the Buxaplenty Mansion.

"Sorry, Tonya", Juandisimo replied, "Jorgen expects me to check in daily. I am under probation, as you well know".

"Just so long as you're still around to grant my wishes", Tonya impatiently said.

Juandisimo nodded... and not just because he had heard and understood Tonya,

While Juandisimo was tending to Tonya, Penny – along with her new friends Tammy and Tommy – were on the school hover-bus heading back home. All three of them were sitting in the same seat.

"Penny", Tammy asked, "I always wondered why you kept to yourself. Just seeing you sitting alone with a book branded you a loner. It made you unapproachable".

"I tried to make friends when I first came to Dimmsdale Elementary", Penny replied, "but I got brushed off – and worse!"

"Choosing Francine, then Maxine as your first contacts wasn't a very good idea", Tommy pointed out.

"In retrospect, I agree. After what they did, other people were laughing so much at me, so I just stuck to myself", Penny said, "but I'm so glad that you're here talking to me".

Penny was referring not only to the grey-skinned female bully on steroids mentioned earlier, but Maxine Maxwell was one of the 'popular clique' who spent time with Todd and Dodd. Her scathing rejection to Penny's initial greeting was a horrible blow to Penny's self-esteem. The bullying attentions of Francine rounded out Penny's decision to keep to herself.

"Well, this is our stop", Tammy and Tommy said as the bus pulled up, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow".

"You have my phone number now, so feel free to call at any time", Penny replied.

Tammy smiled and nodded. As she and her brother left the bus and the bus moved off, Maxine got up out of her seat, walked up to Penny's seat and said with her habitual sneer, "So you like spending time with losers, huh? I guess that given the fact that you are just another empty bus seat, it's not surprising".

"If I'm an empty bus seat, Maxine", Penny retorted loudly enough for the other children on the bus to hear, "then why are you bothering talking to me? Bored with your popular friends all of a sudden? Or are you still sore that I don't partake in the 'not worthy' routine on the bus whenever you get on?"

Maxine reddened. How dare this little imp of a girl talk to her like this. She leaned in and raised her hand, intending to slap her, but Timantha and Brendan anticipated this and POOF-ed up a banana peel under Maxine's shoes.

"Waahh!" Maxine exclaimed as she slipped over, falling on her back. The bus erupted in laughter.

"Talking to empty bus seats, then being unable to stand up", Penny said loud enough for the rest of the bus to hear, "I guess being popular has both its ups and downs!"

More laughter emerged. Todd and Dodd walked up the aisle and helped Maxine stand.

"Well, here's my stop", Penny said as the bus slowed, "Have a nice day, Maxine".

Maxine didn't deign to reply. She got back to her seat and pretended not to see her.

As Penny got off the bus and walked to her house, Tammy and Tommy had gotten back home. Walking in, they encountered her mother, Trixie Tang Turner.

"Hi, Mom", we made a new friend today! Penny is her name".

"That's fine dears", Trixie said, "but I'm sorry for not being able to stay and listen. I have to head over to the modeling agency for a short-notice fashion shoot. A Vicky-bot is on its way to look after you while I'm gone".

"Aw", Tammy and Tommy pouted, their feelings of elation immediately replaced with that of disappointment".

"Your father and I will be home soon, you two", Mrs. Pennington said, "so just do your homework before we return".

Tammy and Tommy silently walked upstairs and into their room. As Tammy shut the door, Wanda and Cosmo POOF-ed back into fairy form.

"Not the best way to come home, is it?" Cosmo asked as Tammy walked over and sat on her bed. Tommy went over to the bedroom desk and sat down on its chair.

"You know, after our grandparents died and Dad and Mom moved back here to the old house, I thought that it would be better for us, given the fact that this house is smaller than the Tang Mansion and thus we would be in closer proximity to each other", Tommy said.

"But their work schedules haven't really changed a thing", Tammy finished.

"And here comes the Vicky-bot", Wanda said, peering out the window. Trixie had just left, and the Vicky-bot was already deploying the built-in chainsaw and welding torch.

"Any suggestions?" Tammy asked.

"Well, we have a friend, so let's drop in and see her while our clones get the dirty work?" Tommy suggested.

"Works for me", Tammy agreed.

"I'm on it", Cosmo said as he pulled out a fairy cell-phone.

He punched in a number; spoke briefly into it, listened, and then hung up.

"I just spoke to Timantha", Cosmo said, "Penny says it's okay, so let's blow this joint!"

Tammy activated the cloning device, creating duplicates of her and her brother.

"A Vicky-bot again?" the Tammy-clone asked Tammy.

"And homework. Sorry", Tammy replied to her doppelganger. Tommy nodded in agreement with his sister's statement.

Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands and POOF-ed away and over to the Pennington house. Fifteen seconds later, the Vicky-bot smashed through the bedroom door. The looks of resignation on the faces of the clones said it all…


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

While the Vicky-bot was involved in it's 'babysitting-by-terror' programming on the clones of Tammy and Tommy Turner, the originals were with Penny over at her house. Timantha, Brendan, Cosmo, and Wanda were with them as well.

"Thanks for giving us sanctuary, Penny", Tommy said, "those Vicky-bots should be called 'Vindictive-bots' instead!"

"Timantha told me that she knew the original Vicky", Penny said, "and that the original was a pretty nasty piece of work as well".

"I wonder how she got these robot kid terrorizers built so fast?" Tommy inquired rhetorically.

The answer to that question was simple. Vicky's wealth from her lotto winnings – coupled with the technical know-how from her boyfriend – later husband – (named Mark Chang) had enabled her to establish her company, which churned out thousands of Vicky-bot baby sitters, thus making her more wealthy as parents all over the country rented them out to watch over their kids.

Mark Chang – just before new Timmy had turned eighteen – had asked him as a favor to wish that he would be permanently human. As the reason was because the Bodascian Princess Mandie was still looking for the Yugopotamian Mark, being permanently human meant that Mandie would no longer want him. That plus the fact he could be with Vicky was another reason…

So, in response to new Timmy's wish, Mark Chang, the Yugopotamian prince became Mark Chang, the human exchange student from Europe to whom Vicky fell in love with. That was twelve years ago.

"You know, Vicky's sister Tootie is my friend Annie-Jay's mother", Tammy spoke up, "and she certainly isn't like that".

"That's for sure!" Timantha added, "I knew her as well from over twenty years ago. Vicky treated her worse than any of the kids she baby-sat".

"How did you know them both, Timantha?" Tommy asked, "From what Penny told me, she is your first godchild".

Timantha glanced over at Brendan, then at Wanda. She had to answer this one carefully.

"My parents were fairy godparents to a child who had suffered both from Vicky's cruelty and Tootie's lovesickness", Timantha replied, "Tootie came over rather creepy, which freaked him out".

"That was for sure!" Cosmo added, "it made our tenure with T… - I mean – our godchild rather more interesting".

"Well, looking at Tootie now, you would think that the reverse would be the case", Tommy stated.

Timantha and Brendan knew what he was referring to. Tootie was a very beautiful woman. She was beautiful because sixteen years previously, Brendan's parents – Luther and Agatha - were assigned to be Tootie's fairy godparents, and they had made Tootie look the way she now was. It was Tootie's idea to use her new look to wow Timmy away from Trixie. Brendan and Timantha however managed to waylay Tootie and convince her otherwise. Tootie eventually ended up with A.J.

"This is a great collection of dolls you have here", Tammy said, looking at the shelves full of various dolls that lined the walls in Penny's bedroom.

"Some of them are collector's items as well, you know", Tommy added.

"How would you know that, Tommy?" Penny inquired, "you collect them too?"

Cosmo, Wanda, and Tammy laughed at that. Tommy gave them a vexed look, then turned to face Penny.

"I collect comic books, actually", Tommy said, "but the valuation catalogues I have don't just have comics in them. There are other collectibles listed there as well, and there is a section on dolls. I recognized a few from that catalogue".

"So where do you live, Sweetie?" Wanda asked her daughter.

"That doll's house on the floor is our new digs", Timantha replied, "would you and Dad like to take a look-see?"

"How about us as well?" Penny asked.

"Sorry, Honey", Timantha said apologetically, "but we're not allowed to do that. DA RULES forbids it".

"That bites!" Penny pouted.

"It goes for us too, you know", Tommy said, "We can't get to see Cosmo's and Wanda's place from the inside either".

"What is their place disguised as?" Penny asked.

"They have a fishbowl, and their house is a little castle on its bottom", Tommy explained.

"Well, far be it for us to break DA RULES", Penny said, "Let's have them do their house tour while we have some fun".

"What do you have in mind?" Tammy asked.

"How about some refreshment, Brendan, while we think about that?"

"No problem", Brendan replied, POOF-ing up on Tammy's low table a number of chocolate shakes, ice cream, and other snacks.

"Take your time, guys", Tammy said as she sat down to partake in the POOF-ed up snacks. Penny and Tommy nodded.

With a POOF, the four fairies vanished, and then reappeared inside the dolls house.

While Timantha and Brendan were showing Cosmo and Wanda around, and while their godchildren were snacking and chatting, over at the Buxaplenty mansion, Tonya was in her room laying on her bed staring up at the ceiling. Juandisimo was looking down at her godchild.

"Dad and Mom really don't care about me, do they?" Tonya spat out.

"I think that they do, Tonya", Juandisimo replied, "after all, you are rich, and your room is full of those things you have always wanted".

The room was rather large, and THAT was not counting the walk-in closet which sliding entrance covered one whole wall. Opening it up, you could see that the closet was the same size as the actual bedroom, and it was packed with outfits.

"That's not the point though, Juandisimo", Tonya said, "They spend much more time with their money than with me. Dad even forgets my name from time to time!"

Juandisimo thought back to the time when Remy was his fairy godchild. Remy's father was just like that.

"Well, you have me here to help make you happy, my dear", Juandisimo said, "so just make your wishes, and I'll comply with them".

"Not all of them, Juandisimo", Tonya replied, "remember DA RULES? I could not wish to get my parents to love me more than their fortune, nor could I wish harm to come on those who made fun of me before I went to A-SNOB!"

Tonya used to go to Dimmsdale Elementary, but her family's rish status, and the fact that her parents expected her to act the role, had left her with no friends. Even the popular clique had shunned her, despite her family's wealth. So when she was transferred to A-SNOB, it seemed like a breath of fresh air. That however was not the case as the other students at A-SNOB were just as haughty and conceited, so instead of being picked on, she was lonely instead – that is, until Juandisimo came on the scene.

"I'm glad that at least I'm unique in having a fairy godparent", Tonya concluded. She then saw the look on Juandisimo's face at that comment.

"There are others?" Tonya blurted out, correctly interpreting Juandisimo's expression.

"As you know, there are fairy godparents", Juandisimo said, enunciating the 'S' at the end, "so it follows that there are other children on Earth who have them".

"But are there other fairy godparents here in Dimmsdale?" Tonya asked.

"EL RULES forbids me telling you, Tonya. That is something that you have to find out for yourself", Juandisimo replied.

"How can I do that?" Tonya asked. Juandisimo raised his wand. POOF!

"That, I can help you with", Juandisimo said, gesturing to the equipment that he had POOF-ed up next to Tonya. There was what looked like a helmet with goggles, plus a couple of hand-held devices.

"These devices are designed to detect fairy magic. Its only close-range though, as EL RULES only allows you to use it on items in your direct field of view, but anything magical within it's range will be picked up", Juandisimo said.

"If other kids have fairy godparents in Dimmsdale, and if any of them went to Dimmsdale Elementary when I was there, they could wish my situation worse, like taking away my wealth!" Tonya stated, "That can't be permitted!"

Juandisimo smiled slowly at Tonya's demeanor. She was reacting the way that he had hoped.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

The following morning, Tammy, Tommy, Penny, and their (disguised) Fairy Godparents were back on the School hover-bus zipping along to school. While Tommy was catching up on some last-minute homework on his laptop, Tammy and Penny were chatting.

"Last night was great, Penny", Tammy said, "thank you for giving us sanctuary over at your place".

"No problem, Tammy", Penny replied, "Any enemy of a Vicky-bot is a friend of mine. Besides, my parents were quite pleased to have me host friends. It's a first for them as well as myself".

"And our other 'mutual friends' didn't seem to mind either", Tammy added, referring to their fairy godparents.

Timantha and Brendan smiled at the reference. So did Cosmo and Wanda. While Penny, Tammy, and Tommy were having fun playing games and snacking, Timantha and Brendan took the time to show Cosmo and Wanda their house. The layout, and the furnishings that Timantha had tastefully POOF-ed up when she created the place impressed Wanda very much.

"Perhaps you should think about taking up interior decorating as a part-time job in Fairy World, Sweetie", Wanda had suggested.

This morning, Cosmo and Wanda were disguised as watches on the twin's wrists. Timantha was disguised as a necklace around Penny's neck while Brendan was disguised as a bracelet around Penny's wrist.

"I still feel sorry though for those clones you left behind to face the Vicky-bot", Penny said in a low voice, "but it was a good idea, and I got Timantha to POOF me up a cloning device of my own in case I have to use it",

"Hey, Tommy!" Byron said while Tammy and Penny were still chatting, "still leaving your homework until the last minute, I see".

"Yeah", Tommy replied, "a Vicky-bot was kind of keeping me occupied yesterday, so I'm trying to get things done before class".

It wasn't quite a lie as a Vicky-bot was involved, Tommy said to himself, but once he had gotten back home – when the clones had called to inform him that the Vicky-bot had gone – he ended up playing the 'no homework game' at Cosmo's suggestion. Oh well…

"Someone ought to find a way to either wipe out, or reprogram those automated misery-makers", Byron grumbled.

"Amen to that", Annie-Jay added from beside Byron, "but trying to catch one of those in the act of terrorizing is like trying to hold onto greased lightning!"

Both Tommy and Byron nodded ruefully at that.

"Hey", Todd called out from the back of the bus, "here comes Ms. Moneybags. On her way to A-SNOB". Todd was gesturing out the back window of the hover-bus.

Most of the children on the bus didn't deign to look out at the tinted window limo as it overtook them. However, behind those tinted windows, Tonya was using the instruments that Juandisimo had POOF-ed up to scan the bus. What she saw made her gasp.

"I'm getting indications of four fairies in that bus", Tonya said to Juandisimo – who was disguised as a jewel necklace around her neck, "that means there must be four kids with fairy godparents there".

"Not necessarily", Juandisimo replied, "fairies who are married can look after a single godchild".

"You mean, two fairies for one godchild?" Tony asked.

"Si", Juandisimo replied, "as I am unmarried, that is why I am here alone with you".

Tonya leaned over and picked up the interphone to talk to the driver.

"Jeeves", Tonya said, "slow up so that we stay just ahead of the bus".

"Yes, Miss", Jeeves replied. Tonya hung up the interphone.

"Now that the first detector has detected their presence, Juandisimo", Tonya said, "What do I use now to identify which kids have them?"

Juandisimo POOF-ed up what looked like a set of binoculars and handed it to her.

"This will enable you to see into the bus", Juandisimo explained, "The fairies – however disguised – will have a red glow around them".

Tonya put the 'binoculars' to her eyes and looked out the back window. She could now see into the bus – just like an X-ray. By slightly adjusting a couple of knobs, she could go from row to row slowly and methodically. It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for.

"Two glows are coming from one person, while the other two are on separate persons in the same seat", Tonya said, "wait…I recognize those two! They are kids from one of Mom's acquaintances. The Turners!"

Tonya recognized them because her mother Veronica Harding Buxaplenty was a personal friend of Trixie Tang Turner. When she would go out to the mall with her mother, she would occasionally meet Trixie. Those kids would usually be with Trixie.

"Very good", Juandisimo replied, "Now that you have found out, I can tell you that Tammy and Tommy Turner do have fairy godparents. They are a married couple named Cosmo and Wanda".

Tonya nodded. She re-focused on the other person who had the other two fairy 'glows' emanating from her neck and left wrist..

"This other person I don't recognize, but she must have a married couple as her fairy godparents", Tonya said.

"Unfortunately, I can't tell you about them until you find out yourself the name of that person", Juandisimo stated.

Juandisimo badly wanted to tell Tonya, but as he was on probation, he could not even consider bending – let alone breaking – DA RULES. His plan would be derailed and as such, he had to move carefully.

"No matter", Tonya replied, "I wish that those kids no longer had their fairy godparents!"

"Sorry, Tonya", Juandisimo said, "but EL RULES forbids that. The only way that a child can lose their fairy godparents is by magical duel, being completely ungrateful, wishing away their own godparents, or when they turn eighteen. Fairy godparents can of course quit, but there would have to be very special circumstances for that".

"That bites!" Tonya replied, "but that magical duel thing sounds appealing".

"The magical duel consists of three tasks that the challenger and the challenged must do", Juandisimo explained, "and the person who loses the duel loses their fairy godparent. If you make the challenge, there is a chance that you could lose and thus lose me".

"That's no fun", Tonya replied, "I like to play games where I know I will win. It's more organized that way".

Tonya thought for a while, and then she looked back at Juandisimo.

"You know, instead of targeting the fairies themselves", she said slowly, "what happens if the godchildren cannot make any wishes? That would have the same result, wouldn't it?"

"Si, but remember that wishes can be communicated by more than just a voice to be granted", Juandisimo explained, "So it can be spoken, mimed, written, etc. However, if no wishes can be given at all by the godchild, then the fairy starts to build up what is called a surplus of magical energy. If no wishes are granted within a two-week period, the buildup is so great that the fairy inflates like a balloon, and then explodes".

"You told me that you didn't have a fairy godchild for some years, Juandisimo", Tonya said, "so how come you didn't explode?"

"I was serving a sentence, Tonya", Juandisimo said, "and the spell that goes with the sentence filters out any buildup".

"I see", Tonya replied, "well, it's given me an idea in any case. But I would need to know one thing: is it possible to trap a fairy?"

"Si", Juandisimo answered, "a butterfly net will trap a fairy and will negate any magic being cast by a fairy within it, though spells going INTO the net will still work".

Tonya nodded and smiled. She had an idea, and what Juandisimo had said meant that she could start making plans. First, she would find out the identity of the girl with the two fairies, and then she will act…

Juandisimo smiled too. Everything was starting to fall into place.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

The school day went by as usual. Francine – back in her trademark grey-shirt, black pants, and black sleeveless vest – was catching up on the lost bullying, though for some strange reason, she was leaving Penny alone, which was something that Penny certainly didn't mind…

Faye Crocker had noticed with barely suppressed pleasure that Penny seemed to have friends now. Tammy and Tommy Turner were now sitting close to her and during brief breaks, they were chatting with each other. Knowing what it was like to be a lonely school child, Faye could understand and appreciate Tammy's and Tommy's gesture to Penny.

Over at A-SNOB, Tonya was acing her favorite class – _Social 101: How to sneer at lower class riff-raff_ – but still waiting for the school day to end so that she could track down the godchild of the fairy godparents that she had detected earlier.

By the time the bell rang though at both schools, everyone was grateful to head back home. Tuesday was not exactly a favorite school day as there were still more days to go before the weekend. Normally, Jeeves would drive Tonya directly home. However, this time, Tonya instructed Jeeves to discretely follow the DES hover-bus.

Jeeves did his job well. It didn't take long to see the unidentified girl with the two fairy godparents getting off at a bus stop, and then walking a short distance to a house on Ashton Avenue. Writing down the address, then using her 'binoculars' to confirm that it was indeed that girl's own house and not another place that she was visiting, she instructed Jeeves to drive back home to the Buxaplenty Mansion.

"You're a little late getting home, Tonya", her mother Veronica commented as she entered the mansion.

Tonya's eyes widened some. She didn't expect her mother to comment on her comings and goings!

"I wanted to find an address, Mom", Tonya replied, but then realized that she was talking to her mother's back.

Sighing, she went up to her bedroom, then – after closing and locking the door – gave Juandisimo the all-clear to POOF back into fairy form.

"I wish for a Root Beer Float, Juandisimo", Tonya said as she walked over to her desk and powered up her PC.

Juandisimo POOF-ed up the beverage – in a crystal glass of course – but while Tonya's attention was focused on the PC, Juandisimo quickly poured into it a small vial of clear liquid. Juandisimo then floated over to Tonya and handed her the Root Beer Float.

Tonya accessed the local Internet and started going through the online phone and address directory. It took her less than a minute to find the address, and data on the occupants. She sipped her Root Beer Float as she read the information on the holo-screen.

"So, that house is occupied by the Pennington Family", Tonya stated, "Upper middle-class, family-run employment agency business. One daughter named Penelope".

Looking up at Juandisimo, Tonya said formally, "Penelope Pennington has fairy godparents".

"Si", Juandisimo confirmed, "She goes by the shortened form name of Penny. Her godparents are Brendan and Timantha". He spat out the last name as if it carried a foul taste.

Tonya noticed the expression on Juandisimo's face when he mentioned Timantha's name.

"I take it your 'sentence' is due to Timantha?" Tonya deduced. Juandisimo nodded.

"Well, then perhaps you can get some payback, once we get our plan running", Tonya said. Juandisimo nodded with a smile. Just then, a BEEP-ing sound came from his pocket. Juandisimo pulled out what looked like a pager, then looked on its screen.

"I have to report to my 'probation officer', Tonya", Juandisimo said, "I will be back in a couple of minutes"

Tonya nodded. Juandisimo POOF-ed out to report to Jorgen.

While Juandisimo was away, Tonya thought about how to best approach the situation. She thought that it would be better to tackle the Turners and Penny Pennington at the same time, so that there could be no forewarning. Still, the question hinged on where and when she would make her move. She was musing about that while finishing off her Root Beer Float. By the time that she had finally finished the beverage, Juandisimo reappeared.

"It's pretty obvious that they all know about each other's fairy godparents", Tonya said after Juandisimo POOF-ed away the now-empty glass, "but do you think that they have any idea about you and me?"

Juandisimo shook his head. He had heard no indications from Fairy World that Timantha, Brendan, Cosmo, and Wanda knew about his assignment.

"What about this 'probation officer' of yours?" Tonya asked next, "you think he's going to interfere?"

"Only if DA RULES is broken, or if someone blabs to him", Juandisimo assured her.

"Very well, then this is what we'll do…", she started to say.

Juandisimo listened to Tonya's plan. It was a good one, but he had to point out a couple of things.

"In order to allay any questions about missing people", Juandisimo said, "You may want to use this".

He POOF-ed up a small device into Tonya's hand. The device bore the lettering: CLONING DEVICE. Tonya nodded.

"That should do nicely", Tonya said, smiling. This should ensure no nosy people wondering about 'lost people'…

"Now, we have to keep tabs on when all of them are together", Tonya said, "once they are all in one room, and out of sight of other people, then we'll do it".

"I'm ready to go when you give the word, my dear", Juandisimo replied as he POOF-ed up a crystal ball, "and this will help you for when you do give the word…".

"A Crystal ball? So fairies use Gypsy clairvoyance to spy, Juandisimo?" Tonya asked. Juandisimo nodded.

"I have it keyed for either when all four fairies are together, and also for when the Turner twins and the Pennington are together. You'll be able to see it in the ball", Juandisimo explained, "but remember: as long as you neutralize the fairy godparents first, then no warning should get out to Fairy World, otherwise…"

"Understood", Tonya replied. She smiled at the prospect of eliminating a potential threat to her lifestyle. True, they may not ever find out about her and Juandisimo, but she learnt from her parent's business sense that one cannot take any chances to any possible potential threat, no matter how remote.

While Tonya was sitting back at the mansion, Timantha was with Brendan in the 'doll's house'. Penny had decided to take a short nap, which gave them time to relax. Both of them were seated in the living room.

"Well, things seem to be going okay with Penny", Brendan said, "and I'm glad that she has hit it off so well with Tammy and Tommy".

"Me too…" Timantha said, but she broke off as her fairy cell-phone rang.

She took it out of her pocket, and then looked at the number. The number was coming from Dimmsdale, not Fairy World. Smiling, she knew who it was.

"Hey, Trixie", Timantha said into the phone.

"Timantha!" Trixie replied, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you", Timantha replied, "I hope you're okay".

"Doing well, and so is Timmy", Timantha said.

Timantha made it a point throughout their high school and academy years to keep in touch with Trixie. Even though new Timmy no longer had any memory of his having fairy godparents, he knew Timantha and Brendan as family friends who lived – as they both had said to them – in Brightburg.

"Are you going to be in Dimmsdale tomorrow evening?" Trixie asked.

"What's up, Trixie?" Timantha asked.

"Well, I've got a business dinner with some major clients at the modeling agency, and its a dinner that once can invite friends", Trixie explained.

"What about Timmy?" Timantha asked.

"He said that he was going to be busy with an extended shoot at Dimmsdale Studios tomorrow until very late", Trixie answered, "and as I've been watching this latest project of his, I can see why he won't be able to make it".

"I think that I can make it", Timantha replied, "We don't get to see each other as often as we'd like".

"Well, the days of cruising the mall have passed", Trixie said, "speaking of which… how's Brendan coping with married life?"

Trixie was one of the guests at the (second) wedding the previous weekend. She had helped Timantha shop for the wedding dress that she wore while Timmy was keeping Brendan company.

"I've got no complaints", Timantha said knowingly.

"Judging from your voice, I think I agree with you", Trixie commented, giggling.

"So where and when do you want us to meet?" Timantha asked.

"How about at San Luigi's Italian Restaurant at – say – 6pm tomorrow?" Trixie suggested, "that's where it's being held".

"Sounds good to me", Timantha replied.

"Great!" Timantha exclaimed.

For the next ten minutes, both Timantha and Trixie talked about trivialities. Brendan was relaxing in his sofa tuning her out – as men usually do when women gossip on the phone.

"Finally, Trixie said, "Well, I'd better get off the line. I'll see you tomorrow at six. Okay?"

"It's a date, Trixie", Timantha replied, "Thanks for thinking of me".

"Hey, Best friends forever, Timantha", Trixie gently admonished, "Bye".

Timantha clicked off her cell phone, then looked at her husband.

"Nice to hear from Trixie", Timantha replied, "I'll be having dinner with her tomorrow at 6pm. Over at San Luigi's Restaurant with some of her business associates".

Brendan sat up.

"Uh, Dear", Brendan, "you know that tomorrow evening, Penny is wanting to go over to the Turner Residence tomorrow for a homework get-together, and she wants us both there".

"Oh darn!" Timantha muttered, "I forgot. It's just that I don't get much chance to be with Trixie, especially at a dinner date".

"Also, if Penny sees you with Tammy and Tommy's mother, that could raise some awkward questions as well", Brendan pointed out.

"You have any suggestions?" Timantha asked.

Brendan thought for a moment, and then smiled. He POOF-ed up a device that Timantha recognized instantly.

"Well, what's good for our godchild can also come in handy for us once in a while", she said with a smile.

"Well, as much as we love Penny, you also deserve some free time with Trixie, and I can handle the wish-granting", Brendan replied, "so this will make things okay. Just make sure that you don't meet Trixie at the Turner household".

"Sounds good", Timantha said as she pressed the switch on the device.

With a POOF, an exact duplicate of Timantha appeared, floating next to the original.

"Yes, I think that will do nicely", Timantha replied, "thanks Brendan".

"No problem", Brendan answered. He floated over to hug his wife, then went over and hugged the Timantha-clone.

"Definitely no problem!" Brendan said with a smile.

Timantha deactivated the clone, making a mock-pout in the process.

"Just because she is a clone of me – albeit one that cannot do magic – doesn't mean that the 'artwork directive' is suspended", Timantha said.

"Hey, I have to make it look authentic", he replied, "but still, she does not compare with the original", Brendan said as he floated back over to Timantha and hugged her, before kissing her deeply…


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

After Tammy and Tommy went to bed that night, Cosmo and Wanda followed suit. However, Tammy wasn't sleeping. There was something on her mind, keeping her awake. Shortly after hearing her parents go to bed themselves, she quietly got up off her bed.

Tammy put on a bath robe, then a pair of slippers. Very quietly, she opened the door, and then crept downstairs.

In the den, she first turned on a portable reading light, and then went over to a shelf that held photo albums. She took one of them – and the light - then went over to the coffee table and opened it up.

"Hey, Sis", a voice whispered, startling her.

"I didn't mean to wake you", Tammy whispered back to Tommy.

"I wasn't asleep, and I saw you going out of the bedroom. What's up?" Tommy asked.

"It's Timantha", Tammy replied, "She's so familiar-looking, and it's not because she kinda has Dad's features".

"She does look like someone we've seen before", Tommy agreed, "What the French call _Deja-Vu_".

"Well, perhaps you can give me a hand and look through another photo album", Tammy suggested, "but keep it quiet. This is a school night and we don't want either Mom or Dad to hear".

"What are you looking for?" Tommy asked.

"I had leafed through these a few months ago. I had wondered where I had seen Timantha before, and I had just realized that it was here in one of these albums", Tammy explained.

Nodding, Tommy grabbed another photo album and joined his sister at the coffee table.

For the next five minutes, they were looking through a jumble of photos running the entire gauntlet from this year all the way back to when their late grandparents were married. Just then, Tammy gasped.

"What have you got?" Tommy asked.

Tammy didn't reply. She pointed to a photograph that was obviously taken at a photo studio. Two girls – looked to be aged about twelve – were in it. Tammy recognized her mother as one… and Timantha as the other! The caption written on the back read 'Best Friends Forever'.

"Timantha knows Mom?" Tommy asked, bemused.

Tammy looked through a couple of other pages from the photo album. She saw another picture. This one was taken a few years later, when their parents were in their late teens. Taken at Dimmsdale Beach, Mom and Dad were there, but also another couple: Timantha and Brendan.

"In this picture, Timantha really has a close resemblance to Dad", Tammy noted, "you could almost swear that they are related – either twins or cousins".

"You don't suppose that Mom and Dad had fairy godparents, do you?" Tommy asked Tammy.

"They weren't brother and sister, and they weren't married then either", Tammy said, "but look here. See what Dad is wearing?"

"Besides that rather tight pair of swim shorts you mean?" Tommy replied with a smile.

Tammy pointed to the watch on her dad's wrist, and the sweat-band on his forehead. The sweat-band was colored green and the watch was colored pink.

"You don't think…?" Tommy breathed.

Timantha got up to grab a magnifying glass from a sideboard, and then came back over to the coffee table. She used the magnifying glass to look closer at the watch and sweatband. With the magnifying glass, she could clearly see what she was looking for: a little crown motif.

Handing the magnifying glass to Tommy, she let him look over the picture, though reminding him that it was not Dad's swim shorts, or Mom's rather skimpy bikini that he was to focus on.

"Well I'll be", Tommy quietly exclaimed, "Dad had fairy godparents, and judging from the colors, plus Timantha's appearance, it was Cosmo and Wanda!"

"I think we'd better have a chat with our fairy godparents, don't you?" Tammy asked rhetorically.

Nodding her agreement, Tammy quietly put back the albums – though keeping the pictures they had 'analyzed' - then she got the reading light and put it back to where she got it. Turning it off, she started to creep out of the den, heading upstairs. Tommy followed her.

Back up in their bedroom, Tommy turned on the light. Tammy walked up to the fishbowl and tapped on it. Two seconds later, Cosmo and Wanda POOF-ed into existence above them. Both were wearing nightclothes.

"It's after eleven-thirty, Sweetie", Wanda exclaimed to Tammy, "what's keeping you and your brother awake?"

"This, Wanda", Tammy replied, giving her the photos.

Cosmo floated over closer to Wanda to see what the pictures were. His eyes widened as he saw the images.

"I think we're busted", Cosmo muttered. Wanda went pale.

"I do believe that you both owe us an explanation", Tommy said, "and I wish that you would be completely open and honest about this to us".

At the sound of the words 'I wish', Wanda sighed, then POOF-ed up two learning helmets.

"Put them on, and you will get the full picture as to your Dad, Timantha, and us", Wanda said, "It will be a lot quicker than verbally explaining".

Tammy and Tommy put on the helmets, and then Wanda activated them. Tammy and Tommy were getting a super-fast visual briefing on the history of Cosmo and Wanda being Timmy Turner's fairy godparents.

Both of them gasped as they saw Timmy sacrificing his humanity by turning into a fairy – and Cosmo's and Wanda's son - in order to keep Cosmo and Wanda married. Tammy and Tommy took off the helmets.

"Dad became your son?" Tammy gasped, "but Dad is here – in this house – and you told me you only had a daughter!"

"He saved our marriage. For the rest of the story, put the helmets back on", Cosmo said, "It gets better".

Tammy and Tommy put on the helmets and the 'briefing' continued. The twins now realized that their father was actually a former stand-in clone of the original. When the original became a fairy, the stand-in became the new Timmy Turner, to whom Cosmo and Wanda became fairy godparents to.

Tammy understood now about her dad having fairy godparents, but her eyes widened as the original Timmy Turner – now Fairy Timmy – had been trapped by a vindictive teen with his own fairy godparent. This person – with the help of his fairy godparent – had permanently turned Fairy Timmy into Timantha. They next saw the courtroom where the vindictive child and fary were punished, but also that Timantha would forever be female as a result.

Tammy and Tommy took off their helmets and just sat there, scarcely believing what they had seen. Cosmo and Wanda looked down at their godchildren with concern. Finally, Tommy spoke.

"Where does Mom come into this?" Tommy asked.

"Put on the helmet one more time", Wanda replied.

The twins did so, and then they started to see Wanda turning ten-year old Timmy into Timantha after Timmy ridiculed the idea of being a girl in order to find a birthday present for Trixie. They then saw Timantha and Trixie meeting in the mall, and becoming fast friends. And finally, they saw that Fairy Timmy from time to time turned into Timantha in order to keep Trixie company, and to persuade her to see and treat the new Timmy Turner differently from what she had done before.

Removing the helmets once more, Tammy and Tommy looked at each other, then they looked at Cosmo and Wanda.

"Well, that explains the resemblance between Timantha and Dad. So in summation, Dad is a clone, the original Timmy Turner is now a female fairy – and… where does Brendan come into this?" Tammy asked.

"They both met at the fairy academy prep school", Wanda replied, "Brendan knew Fairy Timmy, then later – when she was Timantha – he stayed friends, and later on became her boyfriend, finally getting married after graduating from the full academy course".

"And it is not much detective work to figure out that after Dad lost you when he turned eighteen, Timantha still kept in contact with Mom".

"Your mother never figured out that your Dad had fairies", Wanda stated, "it actually all worked out".

"So the question is: Should Penny be made aware of this?" Tommy asked.

"That would be bending DA RULES some, Tommy", Cosmo replied, "Jorgen might not like that".

"And what about Timantha?" Tommy asked next, "Should we let on that we know her history? Why didn't she tell us?"

"She did not want you to know because she was concerned that you would react badly to the fact that she was originally Timmy Turner and that your father was originally a clone ", Wanda answered, "She loves you both deeply".

"Clone or not, he's still Dad. I think it best that we just keep it to ourselves for a while", Tammy suggested, "that way, when a better moment comes, then it will be better for all of us".

Tommy thought about that a bit, and then nodded.

"Let's get to sleep, guys", Cosmo suggested, "tomorrow is going to be a long day".

Those words of Cosmo's were going to prove prophetic…


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

The following day at school was the usual same-old, same-old routine for Tammy, Tommy, and Penny. As for Tonya, she was antsy and waiting for the day to end so that she could get back hope and use the crystal ball for her plan against the godchildren of Wanda, Cosmo, Timantha, and Brendan.

When the day finally ended, Tonya wasted no time in telling Jeeves to drive home as quickly as possible. She wanted to get back in plenty of time to monitor her intended victims.

As for her 'intended victims', they had taken the school bus back to their respective homes. Tammy and Tommy though reminded Penny about the homework get-together at their house later on tonight. Penny nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll be there", she assured them.

When Tammy and Tommy got into the house, they saw their mother Trixie getting prettied up.

"What's happening, Mom?" Tammy asked.

"I'm going out to a business dinner, Tammy", Trixie replied, "so I'm sorry that I won't be with you this evening".

"What about Dad?" Tommy asked.

"He's working late at the studio, and probably won't be in until about eight PM", Trixie answered, "but there is dinner for you in the refrigerator. A Vicky-bot will be here to look after you both until one of us gets back".

"Uh, Mom", Tammy said, "we have a friend coming over to help work on a homework assignment".

"No worries", Trixie replied, "the Vicky-bot will be briefed on that when I make the call, so you'll be okay".

Tammy and Tommy rolled their eyes. There was no point in trying to convince Mom – or Dad – about the Vicky-bots.

Over at the Pennington house, Penny told her parents about the homework assignment with the Turner twins.

"Just so long as you're back by eight-thirty", Mrs. Pennington said, "it's all right with us".

"Thanks, Mom", Penny replied. She went back upstairs to her room. Relaxing some, she decided to nap for a bit, asking Brendan to wake her around five-thirty PM, when it was time for her to head on over to the Turner Residence.

Brendan and Timantha – in their 'doll's house' - relaxed as well, taking advantage of Penny's nap to stretch out themselves. Finally, Brendan looked at the clock and said, "It's about time to wake Penny. You'd better do your thing".

Nodding, Timantha activated the cloning device, creating her double. The clone waited for Timantha's instructions.

"Just act naturally, and leave the granting of any of Penny's wishes to Brendan. I know that this is rather sneaky, but I really want to be with Trixie at this dinner", she said.

"No problem, Timantha", her doppelganger said, "You have a good time and I'll play the doting fairy godparent. This wand is a fake, but if I look like I'm using it in tandem with Brendan's there will be no suspicions raised".

"You'll be okay, Brendan?" Timantha asked her husband.

"If there's any problem, I'll page you on your beeper", Brendan said.

Timantha nodded. Her pager was a small wrist-mounted device that looked like a bracelet. If any problem came up, then it would quietly vibrate.

"Well, I'd better get dressed", Timantha said, POOF-ing onto herself an evening dinner dress.

"Wow", the clone said, "I really look good".

With a "See you soon", Timantha POOF-ed out to the restaurant. It would be a half-hour wait, but since there were shops next to the restaurant, Timantha would be able to keep herself occupied.

Brendan turned to clone-Timantha and said, "Let's do it".

Both of them POOF-ed into Penny's room. Brendan floated down and shook Penny awake.

"It's time, Penny", Brendan said, pointing to the clock.

"Thanks, Brendan", Penny replied as she got up off her bed.

Putting on her clothes, Penny said, "why don't you POOF yourselves over there, and I'll see you there?"

"Good idea", Brendan replied. Raising his wand, Brendan POOF-ed himself, and clone-Timantha over to Tammy's and Tommy's bedroom. Cosmo and Wanda were there.

"Hi", Brendan said after they got their bearings, "Penny's on her way over now. Where are Tammy and Tommy?"

"Downstairs", Cosmo replied.

Just then, with another POOF, a very large butterfly net appeared over them. It caught all four of them. The net – and its occupants – fell to the floor. They were trapped.

"What the…?" Brendan exclaimed as he tumbled inside the net with clone-Timantha and her in-laws.

Just then, another POOF filled the room. Tonya Buxaplenty and Juandisimo Magnifico appeared.

"A little bit bulky for me to lift, Juandisimo", Tonya said, "If you'll do the honors?"

"Si", Juandisimo said with a smirk, waving his wand.

The net – and the occupants shrunk down in size so that it looked like a smaller-than-normal net holding four dolls. Tonya then picked up the net, being careful to make sure that the now-shrunken occupants could not escape.

"Here they come", Tonya said next, hearing the sound of approaching footsteps and the voices of Tammy and Tommy, "get ready".

As they entered the room, they scarcely had time to take in the sight of Juandisimo and Tonya when Tonya said, "I wish Tammy and Tommy were both babies!"

With another POOF from Juandisimo's wand, Tammy and Tommy were instantly changed into six-month old infants. Tonya held out her hand, into which Juandisimo POOF-ed two pacifiers. She then bent down and forced them into Tammy's and Tommy's mouths. The pacifiers had been spelled so that they could not be spat out or removed by the now-infant twins, who were looking horrified - and helplessly - at the scene.

Quickly closing the bedroom door, Tonya then turned to face Juandisimo.

"Their minds are still the same, but in that form, they cannot talk, and in any case the pacifiers will stop them from making any sound", Juandisimo said.

Nodding in satisfaction, Tonya activated the cloning device that she had in her hand. Immediately, doubles of ten-year olds Tammy and Tommy appeared, further shocking the baby-fied twins.

"These are my instructions", Tonya said to the clones, "you are to act normally, and not to let on to anyone what happened here. When Pennington arrives, act naturally, get her up here, and we'll do the rest".

"Yes, Miss Buxaplenty", the clone-twins replied.

"Now to make sure that our new babies here are well taken care of", Tonya said, "I wish that they were both in the nursery at Flappy Bob's Learn-a-Toruim!".

Juandisimo raised his wand once more and with a POOF, the infant Tammy and Tommy vanished.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Wanda blurted out from the net.

Tonya looked at the trapped fairies, and then turned to Juandisimo.

"Put them on ice", she ordered.

With another POOF, the net vanished, to be replaced by a large block of ice. The shrunken fairies were encased in it, powerless to move.

"Oh, and you'd better get me their wands as well", Tonya said.

With yet another POOF, the four wands from the frozen fairies appeared in Tonya's hand.

"Good timing", Juandisimo noted as he looked out the bedroom window, "Miss Pennington is coming up the drive".

Turning to the clones of Tammy and Tommy, Tonya said, "you know what to do. Get her up here".

Nodding, the clones left the room and walked downstairs. A couple of minutes later, they re-entered, with Penny following. As clone-Tommy closed the door, Penny saw the block of ice with the fairies encased within. She started to speak, but Tonya beat her to the punch.

"I wish that she was a baby as well!" she said to Juandisimo.

With another POOF, Penny – like Tammy and Tommy – was instantly transformed into a six-month infant. Tonya quickly placed another spelled pacifier in Penny's mouth.

"Better let her join the others, Juandisimo", Tonya then said, "but before I do…"

She activated the cloning device once again, and this time a doppelganger of Penny Pennington appeared. As Juandisimo POOF-ed baby Penny to the Learn-a-Torium, Tonya gave the clone Penny her instructions.

"Act normally around everyone else, and still act as friends to the clones of the Turner twins. Say nothing about this little event".

"Yes, Miss Buxaplenty", the cloned Penny replied.

"The Vicky-bot is here, everyone!" Trixie called from downstairs, oblivious to what had been going on in the bedroom, "so I'm heading out".

"All right, do your thing, and Pennington-clone, remember to get back to the Pennington house not too late", Tonya said. The clone nodded.

Tonya nodded to Juandisimo, and he, Tonya, and the block of ice entrapping the now wand-less fairies vanished, leaving a scene that looked like Tammy, Tommy, and Penny doing homework…

Reappearing at the Learn-a-Torium nursery, Tonya looked around to ensure that they were not being watched by anyone – other than the infants – then walked over to a play-pen where three newcomers were trying to come to grips with what had happened. They had been - unsuccessfully - trying to pull each other's pacifiers out of their mouths, but their attempts abruptly ceased when they saw Tonya appear.

"So, our little baby trio is nice and comfy", Tony said as she leaned over the edge of the play-pen, looking down at the helpless trio. They looked up fearfully at the now-giant Tonya, and their ice-encased fairy godparents.

"Allow me to introduce myself", Tonya said, "I am Tonya Buxaplenty, and this is my fairy godparent Juandisimo Magnifico", she added, gesturing to Juandisimo floating beside her, looking down upon the trio with an unpleasent smile on his face.

The twins and Penny looked at each other before looking back up at Tonya. So there was another person in Dimmsdale with fairy godparents, and this person had found out about them first... and trapped them!

"In case you are wondering why you're here? Well, one thing I heard my parents say is that in order to keep what one has, to eliminate any possible competition as early as possible", Tonya said conversationally, "and when I found out about you three having fairy godparents, well… I just couldn't let that happen".

Tonya waited a few seconds to ensure that Tammy, Tommy and Penny understood, and then said, "You'll be staying like this for about two weeks. The exact time all depends on when your fairy godparents explode".

Tonya nodded to Juandisimo, who raised his wand. With a POOF, the block of ice vanished, and onto each of the three babies wrists appeared what looked at first glance to be elasticized ID bracelets. Tammy and Tommy wore one each while Penny wore one on each wrist. The bracelets - the trio suddenly realized - were their fairy godparents.

"As they no longer have their wands, they can't POOF back into their normal forms, and since they will also no longer be able to grant wishes without them, in about two weeks, the magical build-up will make them inflate, and then explode!" Tonya said as she held the four wands in her hand.

"You all look so cute and cuddly sitting in that playpen", Tonya concluded, "Enjoy your stay here. I'm sure that one of the Happy-Happy Betty and Happy-Happy-Gary clones will love doting over you. Goodbye!"

With that, Tonya and Juandisimo POOF-ed themselves away, leaving the three infant-ized children and their now-helpless fairy godparents. The fairy godparents could still talk, but that was it.

"Tammy", Wanda said from Tammy's wrist, "are you all right?"

Baby Tammy nodded, but pointed to her pacifier to show that she could not take it out.

"It wouldn't make any difference, Sweetie", Wanda said, "because as a baby, you can only make baby sounds and not talk. And without our wands, we're stuck as we are".

"There may be one hope though", Brendan said from Baby Penny's left wrist. Penny lifted her left wrist up closer to her face to listen.

"Timantha is not on your wrist, Penny", Brendan said, "It's a clone of her. She is out with Tammy and Tommy's mom".

Penny looked wide-eyed at Brendan, and then at the cloned-Timantha wrist bracelet on her other wrist.

"Timantha has known Trixie since childhood, Penny", Brendan explained, "and Trixie invited her out for a business dinner this evening. The clone filled in for her during her absense".

"Well, I hope that she can help us, and not be fooled by the clones of our godchildren", Cosmo said from Baby Tommy's wrist.

"In this form, I can't use my pager', Brendan said, "So we have to think of something to warn her. She's our only hope".


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Over at San Luigi's Italian Restaurant, Trixie and Timantha were sitting at a table in the RESERVED section listening to a business executive talk about upcoming plans for the next modeling photo shoot. Timantha was in her human disguise, though still wearing the dinner dress that she had POOF-ed up in front of Brendan earlier.

Timantha had spent a half-hour looking in a couple of neighboring stores before Trixie arrived. She looked stunning in her cocktail gown and mink stole. Just like a movie star.

"I bet Timmy would have loved to have been with you tonight", Timantha said after they had kissed each other on the cheek in greeting, "you look ravishing!"

"You don't look so bad yourself, Timantha", Trixie replied, "That gown really looks great on you".

"Well, just so we don't have drunken executives trying to chat us up", Timantha said, "Timmy and Brendan might take that rather badly". Trixie giggled.

Trixie and Timantha had taken their seats at their table and – after cocktails and dinner – were now listening to the speakers talk about the locations for the next series of swimsuit model shoots. One of the proposed locations pricked Trixie's ear.

"Wow, Jamaica!" Timantha said, "That's a location shoot I'd love to be on".

"I just bet you would, Trixie", Timantha replied. Trixie smiled and squeezed her hand.

"By the way, those latest pictures of you really look great", Timantha said. Trixie had brought her portfolio over with her, and Timantha had taken a look at it. One thing that you can definitely say about Trixie is that she photographed well.

"Thanks, Timantha", Trixie replied, "normally, when a model becomes a mother, that person's modeling career is usually kissed goodbye, but I'm so glad that even after having twins, my body sprang back to it's former glory. It's nothing short of a miracle".

Timantha nodded without speaking. She was responsible for that. After Trixie had borne both Tammy and Tommy, Timantha had POOF-ed upon Trixie a spell that restored her back to her pre-natal beauty. Just then, Timantha frowned.

"Are you all right, Timantha?" Trixie asked, "you look kind of pre-occupied all of a sudden".

"I think so, Trixie", Timantha replied, "I just had a weird feeling all of a sudden that something's amiss".

"Creepy vibes, you mean?" Trixie asked, "It could be that salad we ate before the main course".

"Yeah, maybe", Timantha replied half-heartedly, but the feeling of uneasiness was not going away. It was in fact becoming more insistent.

Timantha opened her handbag and pulled out her pager. She sent a page to Brendan, but the message RECEIVER INOPERATIVE came back on the pager's screen.

"Is there a problem, Timantha?" Trixie asked.

"There's no acknowledgement of a page I sent to Brendan", Timantha replied.

"Your husband probably turned it off", Trixie replied.

Timantha nodded, but she knew that the fairy pagers did not function like human pagers. They should not suffer breakdowns or power outages.

"Excuse me for a moment, Trixie?" Timantha asked, "I need to go to the bathroom".

"Okay, but don't take too long", Trixie replied, "my pictures are going to be shown in a few minutes, and I'd like you to be back before then".

Nodding, Timantha stood up, and then she walked over to the ladies restroom. As she entered the restroom, she went to a stall and closed the door. Sitting on the commode, she took out her fairy cell-phone and dialed Brendan's cell phone number.

The message NUMBER NOT IN SERVICE came up on the phone's screen. Timantha frowned, then she dialed Wanda's number. As they were all together at the Turner Residence, there should be no difficulty in finding out what was wrong with Brendan's phone and pager.

The message NUMBER NOT IN SERVICE appeared again. Now Timantha was getting worried. An attempt to call Cosmo's cell phone resulted in the same message, and an attempt to call them on the phone in the fishbowl castle resulted in no reply.

Timantha tried calling the number for her house, thinking that they may be at the Pennington househole, but there was no rely from their either.

Timantha thought for a few seconds, and then phoned the Turner Residence. She quickly POOF-ed her voice to sound like Trixie's. After a few seconds, the Vicky-bot picked up the phone.

"Turner Residence", the Vicky-bot said.

"This is uh…Mrs. Turner" Timantha said, "Is everything all right back there?"

"Absolutely, Mrs. Turner", the Vicky-bot assured her, "the Tammy and Tommy units are doing their homework, and the visiting Pennington unit is doing likewise".

"Very well, Vicky-Bot", Timantha replied, "Thank you".

After she terminated the connection, she restored her voice, and then POOF-ed up a device, which she activated. The device homed on fairy magic wands. She punched in a request to track the wands of Wanda, Cosmo, and Brendan. The location address that flashed up on the screen surprised Timantha.

"The Buxaplenty mansion?" Timantha said out loud, "What are they doing over there?"

Timantha knew that Veronica was married to Remy, but there should be no reason at all for Brendan, Cosmo, and Wanda to be present there, unless…

Just then, a tap on the commode door took her attention off her thoughts.

"Timantha?" Trixie called from outside, "My pictures are about to be shown. Are you done?"

"Oh… yes, Trixie", Timantha replied.

Standing up, she flushed the toilet, then opened the door and walked out – though not before POOF-ing away the wand tracker. Timantha went to one of the basins and washed her hands, then she followed Trixie back out to the business dinner.

While Trixie and Timantha were looking at the latest holo-shots of Trixie at her last shoot, over at Flappy Bob's Learn-a-Torium, the infants Tammy, Tommy, and Penny were trying to figure out how to get out of the playpen.

All three of them realized that Tonya changing them into six-month old infants was a smart move on her part. At that age, they could not walk as their legs were not developed enough, plus their heads were rather large by comparison, making them top-heavy. They could crawl, but that was about it.

Just then, two figures came into the nursery. The trio recognized them as one of the pairs of Happy-Happy Betty and Happy-Happy Gary clones. The Learn-a-Torium had several pairs of these clones running the facility.

All of them – fairies included – did their best to ignore the happy-happy-musical-intro that the clones were infamous for. After THAT was over, Betty came on up to the playpen, kneeling down in front of it, while Gary was busy arranging some of the baby items on a shelf.

"Awww", Betty said as she looked in, "Looks like you baby-wabbies are going to be staying with us for a while. So now let's have some mushy-wushie Soy time!"

With that, Betty picked Tommy up out of the playpen and placed him outside. Betty turned around in order to first get down on her knees, then remove the pacifier from Tommy's mouth – the spell on the pacifier only making it impossible for the babies themselves to remove it- then before Tommy could say anything, Betty shoved a spoon of soy protein baby food into his mouth.

Tammy – who was watching Tommy suffer – noticed that Betty's butt was against the outside of the playpen. There was a cell-phone in the back pocket in easy reach.

Tammy crawled over and reached her hand out between the playpen's bars. Reaching out, she managed to grab the cell-phone. Gently, Tammy pulled the phone out of Betty's pocket.

Wanda breathed a silent sigh of relief. Neither Betty nor Gary seemed to notice. Tammy hid the cell phone under a blanket. Penny nodded in satisfaction.

"Okay, baby-wabbie", Betty said, "you're no longer hungry-wungry, so back in the pen you go".

Tommy blurted out, "Ge-goo-be-boo-ga-ba", before Betty placed the pacifier back in his mouth, silencing him. Betty then grabbed Tammy for her feeding.

As Tommy tried to gag – though the pacifier made that impossible – Penny gained Tommy's attention, and showed him the purloined cell-phone. Tommy nodded.

After Tammy was finished being force-fed the baby food, Penny was taken out and given the same treatment. After Penny was put back in the playpen, Betty stood up.

"Okay, baby-wabbies", Betty said, "that should keep you for the night. Have nice dreamy-weemies".

With that, Betty and Gary walked out. After a few seconds, Tammy pulled out the cell phone.

"Okay, Tammy", Wanda said, "punch in the following number, and I'll speak into it".

Just then, a POOF briefly lit up the room.

"That's what you think", a new voice said. All of them looked up to see that Tonya had appeared. Juandisimo was with her. Both were looking down into the playpen.

Tonya reached down and took the cell phone out of Tammy's hands, handing it to Juandisimo. Juandisimo POOF-ed it away. Juandisimo then POOF-ed away the diapers that all three wore, leaving them nude.

"Juandismo's precaution in keeping you under watch seemed to be prudent", Tonya said as she picked Tammy up out of the playpen, "but I really hate being disturbed from my TV watching, so…"

Tommy and Penny watched helplessly as Tonya took Tammy over to a nearby chair. Tonya sat down, and then put Tammy over her knee. Tonya then started to spank Tammy on her bare bottom - hard.

With the pacifier in her mouth, Tammy couldn't cry out as Tonya spanked her. After about twenty rather hard spanks, Tonya picked Tammy up off her knee and brought her reddened tear-streaked face close to hers.

"Try something like that again, Little Missy, and I'll have to be a little more sterner next time. Got it?!!" she shouted.

Tammy nodded.

Tonya put Tammy back in the playpen, and then took Tommy out. She proceeded to spank him just as thoroughly as she had done to Tammy, and then when she was done punishing Tommy, she did the same to Penny.

Back in the playpen, the three silently crying babies looked up at Tonya's gloating face.

"Let that be a lesson to you three", Tonya said, "I don't like being interrupted. The next time you try something, I'll be making use of something a little more unpleasent on your butts.

With that, Juandisimo POOF-ed into Tonya's hand what looked like a large wooden paddle. Tonya THWACKED the paddle into her other hand menacingly. Tammy, Tommy, and Penny got the message.

POOF-ing diapers back onto the three, Juandisimo then looked at Tonya. Tonya nodded. With a final POOF, Tonya and Juandisimo vanished. Tammy, Tommy, and Penny silently cried while their butts throbbed from the spankings they had received.

"She is so incredibly mean", Wanda muttered. Sobbing silently, Tammy nodded. It looked like it was all going to be up to Timantha.

For her part, Timantha sat rather uneasily through the rest of the post-dinner speeches. The feelings of unease had not abated. She knew that something was badly wrong. Finally, the business dinner broke up. After several guests had commended Trixie for her portfolio, Trixie rejoined Timantha.

"You want to go over to the cocktail lounge for a drink?" Trixie asked, "it looks like I'm going to get more shoots, and I'd like to celebrate".

"Sorry, Trixie", Timantha replied, "but I really have to get going. I'll be in touch, okay?"

"Okay, Timantha", Trixie acknowledged, "take care and have a good night".

Nodding, Timantha briefly hugged her best friend, and then left the restaurant. Walking around a street corner, she noticed that no one was watching. Bringing out her wand, she POOF-ed herself away to Fairy World. She had to find out what was making her feel like this...


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

While the baby-fied Tammy, Tommy, and Penny were trying to get to sleep in their playpen after their being spanked by Tonya, Timatha had POOF-ed back up to Fairy World. She did this because her initial impulse to go straight to the Turner Residence had really made her 'vibes' go into overdrive.

Timantha had appeared just outside the Fairy World Magic Springs Spa. She had a strong suspicion as to why the wand detector had located Cosmo's, Wanda's and Brendan's wands at the Buxaplenty Mansion, but she had to confirm it first.

She floated into the reception foyer. The receptionist was an academy friend of hers.

"Hi, Timantha", the receptionist greeted, "Back for more fun after your honeymoon?"

"No, Grace", Timantha replied, "I just need a little information, is all".

"If I can", Grace said, "Shoot".

"Does Juandisimo Magnifico work here full time?" Timantha asked.

":No", Grace replied, "In fact, Jorgen got him a probationary fairy godparent assignment a couple of weeks ago. He only comes up here on weekends now. Why? You looking for a massage?"

"No, Grace", Timantha answered, "Just that answer. Thanks for the info".

"My pleasure, Timantha", Grace acknowledged, "hope to see you soon".

With that, Timantha POOF-ed over to Jorgen's house. Timantha knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Jorgen called out from inside.

"Timantha", she replied.

A few seconds later, Jorgen opened the door.

"It's rather late, Timantha", Jorgen said, "What brings you here at this hour?"

"Is Juandisimo Magnifico a fairy godparent to anyone in the Buxaplenty Mansion?" Timantha asked.

"How did you know this?" Jorgen asked, "it was a probationary appointment, and as such, it was not made public to other fairies".

Timantha held up her wand tracker.

"I've lost all contact with my husband, and my parents", Timantha explained, "The wand tracker places their wands at the Buxaplenty Mansion".

"Hmmm", Jorgen mused, "interesting".

"I think that they are in trouble", Timantha said.

"Well, I've not been aware of any beaches of DA RULES from Juandisimo Magnifico", Jorgen replied, "and unless I get something more solid, I really cannot barge in".

"But it's a probationary appointment", Timantha objected, "so surely that gives you more leeway to act".

"It gives me more leeway, true", Jorgen admitted, "but until his next visit to me to make his report, I cannot make a determination. You would have to get me more information than just a suspicion".

"This suspicion 'vibe' has been driving me crazy since early this evening", Timantha objected, "and I'm worried".

"You know, your mother Wanda has the same 'vibes' that you are describing', Jorgen replied, "so there is some sort of link between you two, but until I can determine something definitely not kosher to back your 'vibes' up, I repeat: I cannot act".

"Very well, Jorgen", Timantha sighed, "I'll try and find out for myself. If I find something more, I'll let you know".

"Good", Jorgen replied, "I want to get back to ALL MY BICEPS. Good night".

With that, Jorgen closed the door. Timantha raised her wand and POOF-ed back to Dimmsdale.

She was now floating outside the Buxaplenty mansion. Timantha was sure – from bitter memory – that Juandisimo would have some sort of fairy detector set up inside the mansion, so a direct POOF into Tonya's bedroom could easilly result in her being trapped.

After thinking about her remaining options, she POOF-ed up a helmet with built-in fairy binoculars and a microphone. Putting it on her head, she used it to look inside the mansion, rather like an x-ray.

Using the helmet's video receptors, she noticed Veronica with her husband Remy counting money in the den, then noticed several servants walking about. She then focused on an upstairs bedroom ( which was the one where Remy used to sleep as a kid). She saw Tonya relaxing on her bed watching a TV show on a holo-vision. She also saw Juandisimo floating beside her watching the same show.

Tuning the helmet microphone to the room, she started to eavesdrop on what Tonya and Juandisimo were saying.

"After what you did, Tonya, those three won't be trying anything else in a hurry", Juandisimo said.

"Yeah", Tonya replied, "it was actually quite a rush to punish them like that after what they pulled".

"Well, there's nothing they, or their fairy godparents can do to get out of their situation. Not as long as we have their wands, and the crystal ball to keep tabs on them".

"Well, now that they are no longer in any position to threaten us, tomorrow we can start looking for other fairies in Dimmsdale. They will share the same fate", Tonya promised.

"And the clones?" Juandisimo inquired.

"Well, I was going to have them deactivated and the original's memories wiped after their parents 'blow up' on them", Tonya said, "but keeping them on while leaving their originals the way that they are has a certain appeal as well".

Timantha listened in stunned silence. So. Tonya had nabbed Brendan and her parents, plus neutralized Tammy, Tommy, and Penny in such a way that they could not use their fairy godparents to get them out of whatever situation that they were in. Timantha knew full well what the phrase 'blow up' meant, which meant that if they stayed missing for too long, without being able to grant wishes, they would inflate and explode.

She used her helmet to locate the wands – which were locked up in a safe in Tonya's room – but a full scan of the mansion showed no sign of other fairies, or even Tammy, Tommy, or Penny. Evidently, they were somewhere else.

Timantha listened in on Tonya and Juandisimo for a while, but neither of them said anything to indicate the location of the missing fairies and children. Juandisimo was looking at a crystal ball, but her helmet's sensors could not make out the image that Juandisimo was looking at.

Timantha then POOF-ed over to just outside the Turner Residence. Using the helmet, she saw that Trixie had gotten home and dismissed the Vicky-bot. Timantha also saw that the three children up in Tammy and Tommy's bedroom were indeed clones - thanks to the clone detector in her helmet. Silently, she watched the Penny clone say "goodnight" to Trixie, then walk back to the Pennington house.

Why would Tonya Buxaplenty want to take out Tammy, Tommy, and Penny, Timantha thought? The only thing she could think of was the same motive that lost Remy his godparent: envy. The indication from her eavesdropping that Tonya had inflicted some form of physical harm on the them had angered her, but she knew that she was – for now – their only hope. She could go to Jorgen with what she had, but she wanted to make sure that Brendan, Penny and the others were safe first.

Timantha POOF-ed up to Fairy World and to her parent's Fairy World home in order to get some sleep, and to try and come up with a plan to find out where her husband, parents, and Tammy, Tommy, and Penny were being kept. She wanted to start immediately, by she was tired, and she had to have a clear mind.

After an uneasy night's sleep, Timantha woke up the following morning, and – after a hasty breakfast – POOF-ed back down to Dimmsdale, carrying what looked like a large curved shield of the type used by ancient Roman Legionaries.

She noticed – from her vantage point outside the Buxaplenty Mansion – that Tonya and Juandisimo were leaving for A-SNOB. She held up the shield in front of her because of what her helmet had detected the previous evening.

"So far, no indications of fairies nearby", Tonya said as she scanned the area with her fairy detector helmet. Juandisimo grunted an affirmative.

"Phew", Timantha breathed. The shield she took with her was a detector deflector from the equipment that Tonya was using. Timantha had anticipated Tonya taking the detector with her when she left the mansion, and Timantha knew that she could not afford to be detected by her.

"Now that they are gone…" Timantha said, waving her wand.

Timantha POOF-ed into the basement of the mansion. She was now in human form, and wearing maid's clothes. Hiding her wand in the basement, and then quickly walking upstairs, she went into the ground floor laundry and grabbed some sheets. Then, she headed upstairs.

Timantha knew that in human form, Juandisimo's detectors would not flag him and Tonya to her presence. That was why she did not bring her wand as that would probably also flag Juandisimo's hidden detectors and traps.

Timantha entered Tonya's bedroom and placed the sheets on the bed. She then turned her attention to the crystal ball sitting beside Tonya's computer. The ball was dark – which was not unexpected as it could only be activated by Juandisimo – but she placed a device underneath the stand where the ball was sitting. Nodding, she then quickly made the bed. She did not even consider trying to open the safe to retreive the wands as she knew that it would be alarmed.

"Who are you?" a maid said as walked came in with sheets, "I thought that I was making Miss Buxaplenty's bed today".

"I'm a new employee", Timantha lied, "I must have made a mistake. Sorry about that".

"Don't be", the maid replied, "you saved me a job". With that, the maid left.

Breathing a silent "phew", Timantha headed out of the bedroom, then back down to the basement.

Grabbing her wand, Timantha POOF-ed out of the basement, and the mansion. Timantha hoped that what she left in the bedroom would not be detected, and be able to find out where the missing fairies and children were. That unfortunately would not happen until after school when Tonya and Juandisimo got home from school, which meant a six-hour wait.

Juandisimo quickly POOF-ed back to Fairy World to report to Jorgen while Tonya was in class.

"Anything to report, Juandisimo?" Jorgen asked.

"Only that I'm responding to Tonya's wishes and that EL RULES are not being broken", Juandisimo replied.

Jorgen looked at his wand-staff, which was doubling as a lie detector. The wand-staff did not indicate that Juandisimo was lying, but Jorgen did pick up on Juandisimo's ambiguousness in his answer. Jorgen nodded his dismissal. Juandisimo POOF-ed back to rejoin Tonya.

"Timantha may be right", Jorgen said to himself, "but let's just wait and see if Timantha has picked up anything solid…"

Timantha spent the next six hours taking it easy. It was hard for her to relax, but she knew that she could not afford to be impatient. It was harder still for Tammy, Tommy, and Penny.

After a rather restless night in the playpen, the Betty and Gary clones that looked after the nursery woke them up the following morning with their annoying 'Happy-happy-peppy-peppy' singing, then after taking them out of the playpen and removing their diapers, bathed them one at a time in a basin filled with warm soapy water. After they were towelled dry, their bottoms were sprinkled with talcom powder, then new diapers were placed on them - Tammy's and Penny's diapers were covered with red hearts while Tommy's was covered with teddy bears - and then their pacifiers were removed before being fed with more of that disgusting mushy soy baby food that they had had the previous evening.

After that ordeal was completed, Gary and Betty wiped the outside of Tammy's Tommy's and Penny's mouths clean with a damp cloth before putting the pacifiers back in, then Betty put little pink t-shirts on Tammy and Penny while Tommy had a blue t-shirt put on him by Gary. Finally, they were each placed in individual walkers. These walkers were of the typical plastic base type, with wheeled frame, and fabric seat that have leg holes to allow them to scoot along the floor, thus giving them freedom of movement within the nursery.

While the three could now move around the nursery, the walkers themselves were so wide, none of them would be able to reach over to grab a cell phone - or anything else for that matter. Besides, after Tonya's spankings the previous evening, they were not anxious to try again lest she was watching. In addition, the walkers themselves could not be used to help them escape from the nursery as there was a low barrier placed across the exit way. Gary and Betty could easily step over the barrier, but that was beyond what Tammy, Tommy, and Penny could do as babies, particularly as they could not even climb out of the walkers.

On Penny's wrists, Brendan and the Timantha clone both sighed. The original Timantha was their only hope, but would she be able to find them without being trapped?


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

At long last, Three PM came around. The kids at Dimmsdale Elementary were let out, and the rich kids at A-SNOB were also let out from class. For Timantha, the six hours of waiting was hard, but she knew that a rash move could spell disaster for her, her husband, her parents, and for Tammy, Tommy, and Penny.

Raising her anti-detector shield, she watched as Tonya's limousine pulled into the mansion. As Tonya walked into the mansion – with Juandisimo disguised as a pendent around her neck), Timantha dropped the shield and POOF-ed back onto herself her spy helmet.

She watched Tonya walking upstairs and into her room. After Tonya had closed the door, Juandisimo POOF-ed back into fairy form. Timantha then activated the helmet microphone and listened in to their conversation.

"I'd like my usual drink, Juandisimo", Tonya said as she walked into the bathroom.

"Si, Tonya", Juandisimo replied, POOF-ing up what looked like a lemonade.

After Tonya closed the bathroom door behind her, Juandisimo POOF-ed up a small vial of what looked to Timantha like clear liquid, and then quickly poured it into Tonya's lemonade.

Timantha frowned. What was that all about? She then saw Juandisimo POOF away the now-empty vial, then float on over to the crystal ball and activate it.

The sound of the commode flushing pulled Juandisimo's attention away from the ball. Timantha used that as her cue to flip a control switch on her helmet. That control in turn activated the device that she had planted earlier that morning under the crystal ball.

"All ready, Tonya?" Juandisimo asked as Tonya walked out of the bathroom.

Nodding, Tonya first went up to the wall safe and opened it. The four wands (the three real ones and the one fake one from the Timantha clone) were still there. Nodding again, Tonya closed and locked the safe.

"They're all there. Let's see if the same is true for the others", Tonya replied.

Tonya then went over to her desk – where the POOF-ed up lemonade was – and quickly drank the beverage. She then turned to Juandisimo.

"Time to check up on them, Juandisimo", Tonya said, gesturing to the crystal ball, "let's see if they learned their lesson from last night".

Juandisimo 'tuned' the ball in on Tammy, Tommy, and Penny. Beneath the crystal ball, the device was looking in on the same view that Juandisimo was, then transmitting it back to Timantha's helmet outside. Timantha could now see clearly what the crstal ball was showing Juandisimo.

"The Learn-a-Torium?" Timantha mused to herself, recognizing the facility that the crystal ball was zooming in on, "what's there?"

Suddenly, her eyes widened as the crystal ball zoomed in onto - then into - the Learn-a-Torium nursery, then onto three babies sitting in a playpen.

"Penny?" Timantha blurted out at the view of one of the babies. The other two babies looked familiar as well.

"Tammy and Tommy!" Timantha realized. They had all been turned into six-month old infants! Just then, she heard Juandisimo speaking.

"Our three 'guests' are still in place. No sign of any trouble from either of them", Juandisimo reported.

Timantha started getting angry. Her godchild and her parents' godchild now six-month old infants, imprisoned at the Learn-a-Torium?!! She remembered the time when she was ten year old Timmy Turner – as a baby at the same place! What the original Happy Happy Betty and Happy Happy Gary did to baby Timmy back then was something not easily forgotten! Just then, Tonya spoke, pulling Timantha's attention back to the conversation.

"What about the others?" Tonya asked Juandisimo, "Are they still in place?"

"Checking that now", Juandisimo replied.

Timantha saw that Juandisimo was focusing the field of the Crystal Ball onto the wrists of the three infants. Timantha saw that her clone, Brendan, Cosmo, and Wanda were in the form of wrist bracelets. Tommy had Cosmo on her wrist while Tammy had Wanda. Penny had Brendan and the clone-Timantha on each wrist.

"They are still there, Tonya", Juandisimo replied, "still stuck in place".

"Good. Well, that means I can relax some. Keep tabs on our 'guests' while I nap", Tonya ordered.

Nodding, Juandisimo put the crytal ball onto a broad view of the Learn-a-Torium nursery while Tonya lay down on her bed and napped.

Timantha had seen enough. She waited thirty seconds, then activated another control on her helmet, which in turn activated another function on the device beneath the crystal ball. The device -as well as relaying - had also recorded the images onto a storgae disc in the helmet. And now - thanks to Timantha's activation - from the last thirty seconds of the recording, it re-transmitted it into the ball. In effect, the recorded image constantly looped was what Juandisimo was now seeing.

After checking to see that Juandisimo was none the wiser, Timantha POOF-ed away the helmet. Next, she then POOF-ed herself away to the Learn-a-Torium nursery.

At the nursery, Tammy, Tommy, and Penny were bored from sitting in the playpen. They had been sitting there for the last couple of hours since Betty and Gary had taken them out of their walkers, fed them that same soy baby food, then put them in the playpen, leaving them alone.

"This really bites", Cosmo muttered, "I don't know what will do me in first: exploding from magical build-up or the antics of Betty and Gary!

"I know what you mean", Wanda replied.

Just then, with a POOF, Timantha appeared. Tammy, Tommy, and Penny looked up to see Timantha floating over the playpen.

"Penny!" Timantha said. Penny smiled and waved up at her.

"Timantha", Brendan said from her wrist, "am I glad to see you, but we're being watched by Juandisimo and Tonya Buxaplenty!"

"Not at the moment. I've got Juandisimo's crystal ball on a looped image recording, but the sooner we get out of here before they find out about that, the better".

"Penny can't talk as a baby, though", Brendan objected, "and that pacifier cannot be removed by her in any case, so she can't make a wish".

"No, but she can still spell one out", Timantha replied, POOF-ing over a number of blocks with letters from a nearby shelf.

"Spell out your wish, Honey", Timantha said to Penny.

Penny quickly arranged the blocks to read: I WISH I WAS TEN.

Timantha aimed her wand at Penny. With a POOF, Penny was restored to her proper age. Timantha then grabbed the pacifier and pulled it out of her mouth.

"Oh, Timantha!" Penny sobbed, hugging her, "am I glad to see you!"

"I too, Honey", Timantha said, "But we have others here who need the benefit of your wishes".

Timantha pointed down. Penny looked down at Tammy and Tommy in the playpen nodding at her.

"Okay", Penny replied, "I wish that Tammy and Tommy were ten again, and that Brendan, Cosmo, Wanda, and the clone were back to their normal forms!"

With another POOF, everyone was back to their proper forms. Cosmo and Wanda removed the pacifiers from Tammy and Tommy's mouths.

"Looks like it was fortunate that I did have you to fill in for me", Timantha said to her clone.

"Me too", the clone replied, "Otherwise you all would still be in Tonya's trap".

Nodding, Timantha deactivated her clone. She then turned to the others.

"I think we'd better pay a visit to Jorgen", Timantha said, "He needs to know about this".

"You don't want to go after Tonya directly?" Penny asked, "After what she did to us, she has to pay!"

"I agree with that!" Tommy snarled, "Making us babies, sending us here to suffer from Betty and Gary, and then coming over later on and spanking us!"

"We can't afford to make any mistakes from a hasty desire for payback", Timantha replied, "As Juandisimo is a probationary fairy godparent, Jorgen is his probation officer. Having Jorgen intervene is a lot safer than us doing so".

Penny thought about that, and then nodded.

"I agree", Penny said, "Juandisimo probably has traps in that mansion. Let's play it safe. I wish we were all up in Fairy World!"

With a POOF, Timantha transported them all up to Fairy World, and into Jorgen's office.

"What is this?" Jorgen demanded, "You don't have an appointment. What do you have?"

"Proof!" Timantha replied, POOF-ing up her helmet, then removing a disc from it.

"This had better be good", Jorgen rumbled.

"Take it from me, Jorgen", Timantha replied, "it will be illuminating".

Jorgen took the disc, and then placed it on the star at the top of his wand-staff. An image then appeared in front of Jorgen. Jorgen – and the others there - watched the recording of Tonya looking at the stolen wands in her safe, and of Juandisimo using the crystal ball to check on the baby-fied Tammy, Tommy, and Penny at the Learn-a-Torium, plus the bracelet-ed forms of Cosmo, Wanda, and Brendan. In addition, the eavesdropped conversation was playing back for all present to hear.

"I see", Jorgen said after turning off the image.

"That's not all, Jorgen", Penny said, "While imprisoned at the nursery last night, Tonya also spanked each of us pretty good after we had tried to call for help!"

"This behavior of Tonya Buxaplenty is totally contrary to her file. She has a snobbish façade certainly, but it was a façade at the insistence of her parents. She really is a nice girl at heart, which is why she got a fairy godparent", Jorgen stated, POOF-ing up Tonya's file.

"You wouldn't think so after her turning us into babies, neutralizing our fairy godparents, and then paddling our butts!" Tommy stated, "She made it clear that she was going to leave us like that until our fairy godparents exploded from magical buildup! You call that the behavior of a nice girl?"

"Her behavior may be because of what Juandisimo did", Timantha said, "Jorgen, you saw that piece in the recording that showed Juandisimo pour something into her lemonade? He did it without her knowledge".

"If that was a potion of some kind that he placed in her drink without her knowing, then Juandisimo Magnifico has certainly violated the terms of his probation!" Jorgen replied, "I think that I can now act!"


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Juandisimo had been looking at the image in the crystal ball for a while now, while Tonya had first taken a nap, and then – when she awoke - turned on her holo-vision set to watch a show.

That girl Tonya Buxaplenty was so easy to manipulate, Juandisimo thought to himself. With the introduction of the potion into her drinks that had the effect of accentuating specific suggestive behavior types, it was so easy for Juandisimo to make Tonya far more possessive and intolerant of others. As Tonya's parents were both of that particular demeanor, Tonya under the influence of the potion would emulate their behavior. How any child of such parents could be kind was beyond him, but the potion and his manipulating of her moods made things much better in regards to his plan to pay back Wanda, Cosmo, and Timantha for what they did to him…

"Well, Wanda", Juandisimo said quietly to the crystal ball, "if I can't have you, then no one will. And with Timantha getting taken out as well, not to mention that moron Cosmo and Timantha's husband, it is _muy bien_ payback for Juandisimo Magnifico!"

Suddenly, the picture of the babies at the Learn-a-Torium blinked out. To Juandisimo's surprise, it was replaced by an image of Wanda as her normal fairy self. The image of Wanda was glaring straight back at him!

"That's what you think, Juandisimo!" the image of Wanda said.

"_Caramba!"_ Juandisimo exclaimed.

"What's happened, Juandisimo?" Tonya said, clearly hearing Juandisimo's exclamation.

Just then, a BOOM and a flash illuminated the room. Jorgen Von Strangle was suddenly there in the bedroom looking sternly down at Tonya and Juandisimo. Juandisimo tried to raise his wand to activate his anti-fairy trap, but Jorgen was too quick. He POOF-ed a butterfly net over Juandisimo and Tonya.

As he picked up the net holding the pair, Jorgen snarled, "What's happened is that you're both busted! And as your friendly neighborhood fairy probation officer, I think that it is time to have an impromptu critique of the current situation!"

Before heading back to Fairy World, Jorgen used his wand-staff to vaporize the safe door. Reaching in and taking out the wands that had been stolen, Jorgen then – with another BOOM – returned to Fairy World, taking Tonya and Juandisimo with him.

A few seconds later, a maid entered the room, wondering what had caused the sound of two BOOM's. The bedroom was tidy and deserted. Jorgen had – when he left – restored the safe and tidied the room. Shrugging, the maid left the bedroom and resumed her duties.

Up in Fairy World, Jorgen had reappeared in his office. Tonya and Juandisimo had been placed in stocks that pinned their wrists, ankles, and necks. Juandisimo's wand was on Jorgen's desk, out of Juandisimo's reach.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tonya demanded, "I resent being kidnapped!"

"A kidnapper complaining about being kidnapped", Jorgen noted, "That's rich!"

"So I am, and I will sue you for this, whoever you are!" Tonya threatened.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself", Jorgen replied, "I am Juandisimo's 'probation officer', Jorgen Von Strangle. The others you already recognize!"

"What others?" Tonya asked, "There's no one else in this room!"

"There is now!" Jorgen replied, using his wand-staff to POOF into the room Cosmo, Wanda, Brendan, Timantha, Tammy, Tommy, and Penny. All four fairies had their wands in their hands.

"Uh oh", Tonya muttered. She saw that the new arrivals were in their normal forms and they were looking none too pleased at her and Juandisimo.

"I don't think we are in a position to get spanked by you any more, Tonya Buxaplenty", Tammy blurted out, "but after what you pulled on us, I hope we get the chance to return the favor!"

"Silence!" Jorgen said to Tammy. Tammy quieted, but her look of disdain was plain.

"Juandisimo Magnifico", Jorgen said next, "it is obvious that you have abused your position as a fairy godparent. Before I start to think about an appropriate punishment for your violation of your probationary status, you are first going to tell me what potion you gave to Tonya Buxaplenty!"

Tonya's expression changed at Jorgen's last words. She turned – as best as she could in the stocks – to Juandisimo.

"What potion, Juandisimo?" Tonya asked.

"Nothing, really", Juandisimo lamely replied.

Jorgen pointed his wand at Juandisimo and zapped him with a jolt of electricity. Juandisimo spasm-ed as a result.

"All right! All right!" the now-smoking Juandisimo replied hastily, "it was a potion that allowed for influencing the mood of the recipient in response to suggestions from the person giving it".

"And for how long have you been administering this potion to her?" Jorgen demanded.

"Since the day I was first assigned to her", Juandisimo replied, "I wanted it to have a gradual effect so as not to arouse suspicion".

"And thanks to this potion, you made her conceited, selfish, and intolerant. Right?" Jorgen demanded.

"Si", Juandisimo replied, "as her parents were like that, and that she had to put on a snobby façade for their sake, it was actually very easy to do".

Jorgen used his wand-staff to POOF up a hypodermic needle on his desk. It was filled with clear liquid.

"This is a general purpose antidote", Jorgen said to Wanda, who was floating beside him, "you can do the honors!"

Wanda picked up the hypodermic needle, and then floated over to Tonya with a smile on her face.

"Oh no!" Tonya wailed, "I hate needles!"

Tammy, Tommy, and Penny watched with amusement was Wanda floated behind Tonya, and then jabbed the needle into her right buttock. Tonya's expression at the jab was quite amusing.

As Wanda floated back with the now-empty syringe, Tonya's demeanor started to change. Her haughty facial features softened and the mean glint in her eyes faded out. In about thirty seconds, Tonya shook all over, and then she looked around. Her eyes widened in realization at what had happened to her.

"Oh my goodness!" Tonya exclaimed to Tammy, Tommy, and Penny as she realized what she had done, "I am so sorry for what I did. I didn't know what Juandisimo had done to me!"

Tonya started to sob. Penny walked on over to her and took out a handkerchief, wiping away the tears from Tonya's face.

"I think that you can remove the stocks from her now, Sir", Penny suggested to Jorgen.

Nodding, Jorgen used his wand-staff to first verify that the antidote had fully succeeded in removing the potion from her system, then he POOF-ed the stocks away. Tonya hugged Penny, sobbing some more.

"I just can't believe how evil I was!" Tonya said as she sobbed, "I can't blame any of you for wanting to punish me. I deserve it!"

Tammy and Tommy looked at each other, and then walked up to Tonya and Penny.

"Tonya", Tammy said, "What my brother and I now know is that you were not responsible for your actions. Juandisimo is the one to blame for all this". Tammy's hatred - as illustrated at her initial outburst at Tonya - had given way to sympathy as she realized that Tonya had been drugged and manipulated by Juandisimo.

Tonya broke her hug from Penny, and then turned to face Juandisimo.

"Why?" she snarled. Juandisimo's expression paled at the vehemence in Tonya's voice, and the expression on her face.

"Several years ago, I had lost my love Wanda, thanks to her husband Cosmo, and their daughter Timantha", Juandisimo replied quietly, "you were the weapon for my vengeance".

"And for using me like that, you are going to pay!" Tonya replied. She then walked up to Jorgen.

"I've got a suggestion, Mr. von Strangle", Tonya said.

Jorgen leaned down so that Tonya could whisper in his ear. Jorgen smiled at the suggestion. Juandisimo was not reassured by that smile.

Jorgen then raised his wand-staff, aiming it at Juandisimo. With a BOOM, Juandisimo was enveloped in white smoke.

"Aww, he's so cute", Penny said as the smoke cleared. Juandisimo had been transformed into a human six-month old baby, complete with pacifier stuck in his mouth. Juandisimo was helpless.

Jorgen then POOF-ed up a chair.

"After how he drugged and used me, I'd like to go first, if you don't mind", Tonya said as she picked up Juandisimo from the floor.

"By all means", Tammy replied.

All of them watched as Tammy spanked baby-Juandisimo. After ten smacks, she stood up and passed Juandisimo over to Tammy, who sat down in the chair. Tammy then proceeded to spank Juandisimo as well.

After Tammy, Tommy did the same, followed by Penny. After she had finished with the spanking, Jorgen POOF-ed up a playpen, into which Penny put Juandisimo.

"If you want to turn me into a baby and spank me as well", Tonya said to Tammy, Tommy, and Penny, "I understand".

"That won't be necessary", Tammy said. Tommy and Penny echoed Tammy's sentiment.

"Being rich is one thing", Tonya said next, "but having to put up with my parent's snobby attitude over the years really made me feel sad. Also, my getting bullied at Dimmsdale Elementary because of my family's wealth made me feel so lonely. Thank you for understanding".

"The thing that we have in common, Tonya", Tommy said, "is that we all have felt lonely and underappreciated by our parents. We understand because we know what it is like".

"Well, I don't think that Juandisimo is going to continue to be my fairy godparent after this", Tonya replied, "and since the loss of a godparent also means a loss of memory from the godchild, I'm going to have no memory of any of this. Maybe that is for the best".

"Not necessarily", Jorgen said, "Tonya Harding Buxaplenty, you have shown by your subsequent conduct - after being administered the antidote – that you are not the guilty party here. You will not lose your memory of the events of the past few days, and you will be immediately assigned a new fairy godparent".

Tonya beamed. She said, "Thank you, Mr. Von Strangle".

"You're welcome", Jorgen replied, "The fact that you are also very polite didn't hurt your case either".

Penny walked up to Tammy, extending her hand. "Friends?" she asked Tonya.

"Friends", Tonya replied, taking her hand and shaking it.

Timmy and Tammy walked up to her and offered their hands in friendship as well. Tonya shook their hands, and then she hugged them both.

"And now to deal with Juandisimo Magnifico", Jorgen said, looking at the baby-fied – and humanized - fairy in the playpen. Juandisimo - smarting from the spankings he had received - looked fearfully up at Jorgen.

"Juandisimo Magnifico", Jorgen said, "Your current probationary status as a fairy godparent is revoked for twenty-five years. You are confined to Fairy world for that period of time. Your sentence is to commence in two weeks time!"

With that, he aimed his wand at Juandisimo and with a BOOM, the infant-ized fairy and playpen vanished.

"In two weeks?" Tammy asked, "What will he be doing until then?"

"Oh, he is down on Earth for that period of time", Jorgen replied, "Don't worry though: he will be looked after until his sentence starts".

And indeed he would be. Jorgen had sent Juandisimo – still in human baby form – to the nursery at Flappy Bob's Learn-a-Torium! He would be experiencing the loving care – and the taste of mushy soy baby food – at the hands of the Betty and Gary clones there for the next fourteen days…


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Tonya - along with Tammy, Tommy, and Penny – laughed at Juandisimo's new situation as a human baby. Jorgen had POOF-ed up a crystal ball, and they were watching the Betty and Gary clones do the 'fun box' routine on Juandisimo.

"Considering what he did to us, this has to rate as perfect justice", Tammy commented.

"I could have taken it to the Fairy World Supreme Court", Jorgen stated, "but that would probably result in you losing permanently your access to a fairy godparent, Tonya Buxaplenty. It was fortunate for you that I had carefully checked into your past before allowing the probationary assignment to go ahead".

"Is that usual?" Tonya asked.

"Fairy Godparents are assigned unhappy and lonely children as a matter of course. Your situation was different because of your father. He had a fairy godparent – Juandisimo Magnifico in fact – and he ended up losing him because he was vindictive and selfish", Jorgen explained.

"I ended up acting like my father did?" Tonya asked, aghast.

"Precisely", Jorgen replied, "and Juandisimo was counting on your proximity to your father to help influence your thinking that way after taking that potion. As I knew that you were not like that at heart, plus Juandisimo Magnifico being on probation, I could make my judgments on the case here".

"I'm curious. What precisely did my father do to make him lose Juandisimo?" Tonya asked.

"That question is best put to Timantha", Jorgen replied.

Tonya and Penny looked up at Timantha.

"Wouldn't it be against DA RULES to tell them, Jorgen?" Timantha asked.

"Given what has happened, I'll allow it", Jorgen replied, "but best that you do it back in Dimmsdale. I have a job to do here!"

With that, Jorgen raised his wand-staff, then sent them all back to Penny's house.

"What is this?" the Penny clone said from her bed. The four children and the four fairies had POOF-ed back in Penny's bedroom.

"Your exit call", Timantha said, using her cloning device to deactivate the Penny clone.

Brendan POOF-ed up some chairs for the children to sit in. Timantha then floated in front of them while Cosmo and Wanda looked on from above the bed.

"Tammy and Tommy already know about this, Penny", Timantha began, "and since it all sprang twenty years ago from your father, Tonya, you deserve to know this as well".

POOF-ing onto Penny's and Tonya's heads the same learning helmets that Timmy and Tommy had used, Timantha then activated them so that they could both see the original Timmy Turner being at first a godchild, then Fairy Timmy, and then Timantha.

Tonya's eyes widened at her father's vindictiveness in trapping Timantha, then permanently keeping her a 'her'. When she saw the trial at the Fairy World Supreme Court, she nodded at the appropriate sentences handed down against Juandisimo and her father.

For Penny, the knowledge that Timantha used to be a human boy was quite a surprise. She saw – thanks to the helmet – how Timantha first came about, and how Trixie became her best friend. She also saw how Timmy became a fairy in order to save Cosmo's and Wanda's marriage, then how Fairy Timmy wound up permanently as Timantha.

After a couple of minutes, both had full knowledge of the history of Timantha, and how it all influenced them. Also, they saw the repeated attempts by Remy to deprive Timmy Turner of Cosmo and Wanda. Tonya shook her head in disgust at the ruthless streak of her father.

"So that's why you had a clone stand-in for you", Penny realized, "If you had just POOF-ed out leaving only Brendan, there was a chance that I could have seen you with Mrs. Turner when I was at their house, thus raising a lot of questions".

"Yes, dear", Timantha replied, "I still keep in close touch with Trixie and I POOF into human form a couple of times a month so that we can get together. I didn't want to complicate things for you this early in our assignment with you with my history, so that is why I created the clone".

"And a good thing that she did", Brendan added, "Otherwise, we would still be stuck in the Learn-a-Torium nursery at the mercy of a drugged Tonya under control by Juandisimo".

"In glad things worked out as well", Tonya replied, "Having being turned into something like my father, just so that Juandisimo could take his revenge on all of you. I am so deeply ashamed of myself for trapping you, infant-izing you, and then spanking you the way I did".

"It's all right now, Tonya", Tammy soothed, "you're forgiven".

"I wish I could accept that, Tammy", Tonya replied, "but knowing all of this really does sadden me".

"You truly think that you should be punished as well as Juandisimo?" Tammy asked.

"I know that you forgave me up in Jorgen's office, but I think it would make me feel better if I was punished", Tonya said quietly.

Penny, Tammy, and Tommy leaned in close to each other and whispered. After a few seconds, they turned to face Tonya.

"All right, Tonya", Penny said, "but only on one condition".

"What's that?" Tonya asked.

"That you accept what punishment we give you here and that you still remain friends with all of us", Penny replied.

Tonya nodded. Penny then turned to Timantha.

"I wish that Tonya was a baby", she said.

With a POOF, Tonya was now a six-month old infant. Penny then picked up Tonya and put her over her knee.

"This is my punishment, Tonya", Penny said as she lightly smacked her on the butt – once.

Passing Tonya over to Tammy, Tammy did likewise: one light smack on the butt. Tommy finished off the punishment round with the same single light smack.

Passing Tonya back to Penny, she then said, "Well, Little Missy, have you learned your lesson and accepted your punishment?"

Tonya nodded and said "Ge-boo-be-ga-ga".

"I'll take that as baby talk for 'yes, I have' then", Penny said. She then turned to face Timantha.

"I wish that Tonya was restored to normal", Penny said.

Timantha raised her wand and POOF-ed Tonya back to her proper age.

"Still friends?" Penny asked Tonya.

"You bet!" Tonya replied.

"By the way, what was the show that you were annoyed at us for being interrupted that time?" Tammy asked.

"Oh, it was _Kissy-Kissy-Goo-Goo: The Next Generation_", Tonya replied. Tammy nodded.

"Well, I certainly can't blame you for being annoyed then", Tammy replied, "That's my favorite soap opera as well". Everyone else in the room laughed at that comment.

"I hate to break up this little party", Cosmo said after the laughter had died down, "but we have to take care of the Turner Twin clones, and to get Tonya back to her home. Your new fairy godparent is probably already there waiting for you, Tonya".

"Good point", Tonya replied, "If one of you could do the honors?" she asked.

Penny said, "I wish that Tonya was back at her home".

Brendan waved his wand and POOF-ed Tonya back to the Buxaplenty Mansion.

"We'd best get back too", Wanda said. Tammy and Tommy nodded.

Raising their wands, Cosmo and Wanda POOF-ed themselves, Tammy and Tommy back to the Turner residence. All that was left in the room were Timantha, Brendan, and Penny. Brendan POOF-ed away the chairs that he had POOF-ed up earlier.

"You know, Timantha", Penny said after a few seconds of silence, "I'm glad that I now know about your past, and I am so proud to have you as my fairy godparent!"

As Timantha floated down to hug her goddaughter, both of them began to sob joyfully. Brendan looked upon them both fondly. Their debut as fairy godparents was off to a good start.

When Cosmo, Wanda, Tammy, and Tommy re-appeared back at their house, the clones that Tonya has created earlier were deactivated, and they all settled back down into their usual afternoon routine. Their parents were – like Penny's – none the wiser for the recent ordeal that they had been through.

And as for Tonya…?

Reappearing back in her bedroom, she barely had time to relax when with another POOF, two figures appeared over her bed. They were older looking fairies than Cosmo and Wanda, she noticed. The female was dressed in a one-piece flower dress while the male looked like a Chicago mobster, complete with a facial scar.

"And who might you two be?" Tonya asked them politely. She knew who they were - thanks to the learning helment showing her why Timmy Turner became a fairy - but there was the tradition of intoduction that all fairy godparents have to go through.

"I'm Mama Cosma", the female fairy said.

"And I's is Big Daddy!", the male fairy added.

And together, they both said, "And we're your Fairy Godparents!"

THE END

* * *

_Author's note: Since even Jorgen had a godchild, it isn't much of a stretch to assume that all fairies have to go through the motions of being fairy godparents at some time, so I thought that Mama Cosma and Big Daddy would have to take their turn at some time - if the Fairy World Court didn't sentence him to do godparent duty first... Besides, Big Daddy can always keep tabs on his 'ligitimate busines' from time to time while Mama Cosma covers for him..._


End file.
